<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therapy Visits and Blurry Photographs by levisbbygrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908585">Therapy Visits and Blurry Photographs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisbbygrl/pseuds/levisbbygrl'>levisbbygrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Disorder, Break Up, Crush at First Sight, Daisuga and Bokuaka being goals, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Bunny Lover, Model Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining, Onigiri Miya, Pent Up Feelings, Photography student Miya Atsumu, Suga dislikes Iwaizumi with a burning passion, Tags Are Hard, atsuoi, healing process, i just like making myself cry, kinda of a slow burn, my babies atsukawa deserve the best, oisuga are besties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:59:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisbbygrl/pseuds/levisbbygrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is familiarity worth it? From bestfriends to lovers which turned into strangers. The shimmering gleam of love is offered to them once again, but are they willing to be vulnerable again? Healing can be a tiring and bittersweet journey yet they've found one another.</p><p>Content Warning: mental issues, eating disorders and toxic dinamics are portrayed throughout this work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello beautiful readers,</p><p>This is actually the first time I’ve written a fanfic about any ship, so I apologize for the inevitable mistakes that I will for sure make.</p><p>With this fanfic I wanted to portray Oikawa as the incredible complex character he is. I also wanted to create a healing journey for both him and Atsumu. A journey were they finally comprehend that they are both individuals worthy of the best and only the best.<br/>Don’t get me wrong Iwaizumi and Sakusa are my babies too, but they just make it so easy for me to write them as the “bad” part.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lately things have been taking a huge toll on him, more than usual. Oikawa has started to notice his mental health is deteriorating, even his current photographer, Makoto-san, has already provided him many breaks to pull himself together so he can continue with the campaign photo shoot and go home.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa needs to pull himself together, he can’t allow himself to be a nuisance to the poor lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru-kun?” Makoto-san called.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Makoto-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Has something been bothering you lately? Are the lights giving you a headache again?” She asked, motherly as always even though she’s barely thirty, she’s always giving this heartwarming care to each one of the models she works with.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, Makoto-san. I’m fine, everything’s fine. It’s just… nothing never mind. I’m currently being a terrible model aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto-san puts her camera down and fixes him with an exasperated gaze. “Tooru, that’s not true, you look as beautiful as always and you know that you’re one of my favorite models to work with right? Yes, maybe you’re not at your best today but everyone has days off, if you want we can take a 5 min brake so you can drink some water or maybe get some fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Makoto-san I’ve already wasted enough of your time today. I would like to finish this take so everyone can go home already.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, knowing that there’s no point in arguing with Oikawa. “All right, let’s continue.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a while to finish the last takes but by 1 am everyone was ready to head home.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoo, that was one hell of a tiring day, right Oikawa?” said Sugawara Koushi one of the other models at the agency and one of his very best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Sawa-kun coming to pick you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah, he should be here in about five minutes, do you want a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please I couldn’t get a hold of Hajime throughout the entire day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again?! Why does he have a phone if he doesn’t plan on answering in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p> “He’s probably busy studying for his classes, you know how stressing medicine can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“But his ALWAYS busy isn’t he? I mean you’re busy with your law school and your modeling career yet you always answer when he calls.” Suga saids bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, Oikawa looks down. “Not always.” He tries to say it with conviction but fails knowing damn well that those rare times that Hajime has called him have been answered at the speed of light.</p><p> </p><p>At that Suga looks at him apologetically “I- I’m sorry Tooru I didn’t want to rub salt on the wound but-“</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Oikawa interrupts him not wanting to hear the rest. “ I know Suga, it’s just not that easy okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga opens his mouth to talk but he’s interrupted when a car pulls up in front of them. “What are two gorgeous gentlemen doing in the street so late at night?” Says the man as he gets off his vehicle and is currently approaching them with a plastic bag in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi!” Suga exclaims joyfully, clearly happy to see his boyfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello beautiful.” Daichi reponds while giving his adoring boyfriend a small peck on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>That loving exchange happened right in front of Oikawa’s eyes and it only made him long for his own boyfriend much more.</p><p>Trying to not go on that route Oikawa asked “What’s in that bag Daichi-chan?</p><p> </p><p>Daichi finally looks away from Suga’s adoring gaze. “<em>Ugh this two are so disgustedly in love with each other.” </em> “Oh, this?” Daichi says while opening the plastic bag, “ I just thought that you two would be hungry after using your pretty faces all day long, so I brought  the leftover pastries from today’s shift so you didn’t have to wait till you got home to eat something. So, here you go,” he handed each one of the a small plastic container containing a oat cookies and a couple of strawberry macaroons “there’s also a thermos with chamomile tea in the car, because I know that you two get cold easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sawa-kun, are you trying to get us fired? How are we supposed to keep our stunning model figures if you’re bringing us this type of temptation at this hour of the night?” Exclaimed Oikawa as he started to munch on his strawberry macaroon and got in the backseat of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi and Suga exchanged a fond look as they make their way into the car. When everyone was settled and ready to go Daichi started the car .</p><p> </p><p>“But Daichi-chan, how did you know that I’ll still be here? Did Suga told you that I I’ll be needing a ride, before you got here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I just had the passing thought that maybe since the shoot ran so late, you’ll be needing a ride since there are no more running subways at this hour.” Daichi answered.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighs. “Is it that predictable that I’ll never have someone come pick me up?” He asks bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“I no, Oikawa that’s not what I was implying” Daichi says hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am well aware of that Daichi, you’re too sweet for that”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the drive went unsurprisingly quiet with an undertone of concern in the air. When the car stop in front of Oikawa’s apartment complex, Suga spoke up:</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru? Kiyoko called and she told me to inform you that she made an appointment with your Dr onFriday. She also informed me that we have the rest of the week free so we should properly rest”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Didn’t we have the swim shoot promotional shoot on Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but she told me that it was going to be postponed till next month due to the brand’s request”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief, it’ll give me time to loose the weight I’ve put in”</p><p> </p><p>After hearing that Sugawara gave him a look but decided that it was better not the approach such sensitive topics in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Well” Oikawa said “goodnight you lovebirds and thank you for the food and the ride Daichi, I really appreciate it”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, enjoy the rest of your week Tooru” Daichi simply responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru?” Suga called “If you don’t feel like going to the Dr alone, just call me and I’ll go with you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was touched at Suga’s words, he really had the bestest of friends “Don’t worry Suga I’ll just ask Hajime if he can go with me”</p><p> </p><p>“I, okay hun good night”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, good night, now go rest I bet you’re tired of the look of your face is anything to go by” he added jokingly</p><p> </p><p>“Even with my half dead face I’m still prettier than you Tooru” Suga teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish” Oikawa called as Suga and Daichi took off.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh Oikawa made his way to the elevator. He got in and pressed for the 5th floor.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru and Hajime had moved to this apartment complex about 10 months ago. It is a lot more expensive than their last two bedroom apartment, but it was a really nice apartment.</p><p> </p><p>It has two bedrooms, the grand bedroom that contains its own bathroom, it has a nice-sized living room and kitchen. Although the kitchen has barely been used, it was Oikawa’s guilty pleasure to buy recipe books in hopes that one day He and Hajime would use them.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was also located within a 10 minute walk from Hajime’s University that was the main factor of their moving. It also had a beautiful balcony in which you could see the city lights in all their splendor, you could also see the fireworks from the different festivals celebrated across the city.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was glad of that, it has been a while since Hajime and he went to a festival. They used to go all the time when they were in high school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what happened to that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Oikawa entered the apartment he tried to be as quiet as he could because Hajime would be asleep at this hour, tired from his university lectures and his part time job at his uncle’s pharmacy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Oikawa also thought that it was best to ask Hajime if he could go with him to the Dr in the morning, so he could make time on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>As he approached the living room he heard Hajime speaking on the phone:</p><p> </p><p>“I know Makki is just sometimes his attitude pisses me off, like can’t he be a little more sympathetic towards me? I’m not the one who earns a hell lot of money for some pictures taken. I have to sweat for the money I earn at the pharmacy and on top of that I have my lessons, tests, research all that shit a medical student is put through. And I feel like he thinks that all my time should be directed towards him, it’s really annoying”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa froze.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“ANNOYING” </strong>Did he really acted like that? But he is sure that he has taken consideration of Hajime’s position.</p><p> </p><p>When Hajime comes home late from work, Oikawa makes sure to order Hajime’s favorite takeout. So he would go to bed with a full stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He is always texting Hajime to ask how’s he doing. Are those texts annoying? No, he didn’t mean for those texts to be annoying.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Maybe, asking Hajime to go with him to the checkup is a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he shouldn’t bother his boyfriend with nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa felt his stomach churn.</p><p> </p><p>Putting his nausea and increasing insecurities aside, he righted himself, took a couple of calming breaths and called out to the living room:</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Iwa-chan, did you stay up late just to wait for me? Did you missed your beautiful boyfriend that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked up at him from his seat on the couch sarcastic expression in place. “Never mind Makki, he’s already here”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh are you talking to Makki? Hey Makki tell Mattsun I say hi!” As Oikawa stepped  closer to him, Iwaizumi signaled him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes Makki tell Mattsun we say hi. Goodnight” with that Iwaizumi ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-Chan” Oikawa said as he encircled his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. “Did you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late” Iwaizumi states.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm yes, the photo shoot ran longer than we expected, I’m demolished” Oikawa sighed, he really did feel tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, posing for a couple of photos can’t be that tiring. You’re  just being lazy, as always” Hajime stated with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan” Oikawa dropped his arms from his partner waist “Are you imply-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“ANNOYING” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Am I what?” Iwaizumi turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“No nothing… but Iwa-Chan did you ate dinner already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course dumbass is fucking two in the morning, I went for dinner with Tobio to that Ramen place”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you went with Tobio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and what did you-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oi Shittykawa can we leave the questions for a moment were it’s not two in the morning, unlike you I was stuck at a really straining job so I’m going to bed”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, okay Iwa-Chan I’ll join you once I’ve changed”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed as Iwaizumi closed their bedroom door. He turned around and headed to the kitchen for some painkillers.</p><p> </p><p>He doubted he would get any sleep with the monstrous headache he felt  was beginning to form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again,<br/>So this is Atsumu’s POV about his relationship with Kiyoomi. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu Miya wondered a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered why everything seemed livelier in a photograph.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered why the stars were so out of reach.</p><p><br/><br/>He wondered why he fell in love with him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Atsumu was currently a month from his 3rd anniversary with his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi, professional germaphobe and engineering student.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Atsumu fell in love because he was beautiful and Atsumu liked beautiful things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s the main reason after all, in his career choice, photography.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> For his final project he has to be part of an exhibition, supplying at least three pieces for it. That would be his final evaluation for the major.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course his first thought was Kiyoomi, because for him photography was all about beautiful things and how they were immortalized by a simple click of his camera.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He wanted Kiyoomi to be his model for his last project as an student. He would have put his all into trying to capture every single detail that made Kiyoomi the ethereal beauty he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That is if he would have agreed to pose for Atsumu, which he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His other option was Suna Rintarou, his twin’s boyfriend, if he didn’t know Sakusa he would think he is the most beautiful person he knows.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But of course Suna had to be busy with his internship at his father’s clinic. Suna was specializing in mental health, and preparing for that took a lot of work so it was no surprise he was busy.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He even thought of asking Samu to pose for him, but Samu would be busy managing his flourishing onigiri business.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was proud of his brother, he managed to established his business with just a loan that his parents provided him with, and at just 23 years old he has become a successful man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regressing his thought to his upcoming anniversary made Atsumu nervous. He already had something that he wanted to gift to Sakusa in mind.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Atsumu has been in the search for an apartment for him and his partner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lately, Sakusa has been complaining about his current place and Atsumu thought it would make a perfect opportunity to take the next step and move in together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu always made sure that he was gentle and patient with Kiyoomi, he never wanted his boyfriend to feel uneasy around him. Even though sometimes it took a toll on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he questioned  if Kiyoomi was really happy with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could be cold and hurtful, but Atsumu knew it was only a defense mechanism, or at least hoped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one thing that Atsumu felt hurt by the most was the lack of touch in his relationship. Atsumu was a really affectionate person he liked hugging, holding hands, cuddles, he just really liked to off show his love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t hold any hard feelings against Kiyoomi for that, he knew Kiyoomi was not an affectionate person and in top of that his condition just made it a lot harder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu completely understands his boyfriend’s condition but sometimes the way Kiyoomi rejected his affectionation could hurt him a lot. He always makes sure to wash his hands before touching his boyfriend, he never took him out on dates to really crowded places, if he wanted to give something to Sakusa he always made sure it was easy to sanitize.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>That’s why he is putting so much effort into finding the perfect apartment for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was going to demonstrate to Kiyoomi just how much he loved him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It has to be an apartment with a moderately sized entryway so Sakusa could put his million pair of shoes in a cabinet that he specifically bought for them. The apartment had to be close to their university, Sakusa’s current apartment was located in an half an hour subway ride from it and Atsumu knew how deep Sakusa’s hatred for subways goes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And after weeks of apartment hunting he found it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a two bedroom tiny apartment located just 5 minutes away from university. It was a really cozy apartment, he noticed that the kitchen cabinets were a fairly big size, he thought of it as an extra, Sakusa could put his endless supply of cleaning products on them. Their landlord was a 40 year old men who smelled like lemons, a really pleasant  guy to talk to. He informed Atsumu that the bathroom had been recently remodeled so the furniture in the bathroom was brand new and untouched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That fact was the ultimate yes factor for Atsumu, he told the landlord that he would be back to sign the lease and the landlord agreed to hold the apartment for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just thinking of the apartment made Atsumu giggle, that place was going to be his and Sakusa’s little love nest. So that’s why his heart broke the moment he heard Kiyoomi’s utter disgust at the idea of them sharing an apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had been on a date, it was their first date in two months.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not like they didn’t see each other regularly, they did went to the same university, but it had been a while since they went on a date. So after a lot of pleading emojis, Atsumu got his date only to end it with the bitter taste of rejection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were sitting in a secluded table at Sakusa’s favorite café when Atsumu brought the topic of them living together up. Sakusa just wrinkled his nose stating that he would never move in with someone as dirty as him. Atsumu was going to ask him if he was serious, but there was no need when Kiyoomi started taking his go at him for not sanitizing his shoes every time he puts them on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When he went back home that night he spent all night re-evaluating his life choices, maybe he took one wrong turn and that’s why he ended like this: in his bed with restless thoughts and insecurities about his relationship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up the next day, he was glad it was a Sunday because he was sure he looked like shit.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He entered his and Osamu’s shared kitchen, there his twin confirmed any fleeting doubt about his appearance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn Tsumu’ you look uglier than usual” Osamu stated in a mocking tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut your trap Samu, I’m not in the mood today” Atsumu snapped at his stupid brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why? Didn’t you have a date yesterday with your <strong>Omi-kun  </strong>you’re supposed to be happy bout that” Samu said while pouring him and Atsumu a coup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Samu handed him the cup of steaming, dark liquid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- don’t wanna talk about Omi” Atsumu said as he took the cup from his brother’s hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu put his coffee mug on the kitchen counter with a sigh. He then spoke up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Listen Tsumu, you know I really don’t like interfering in others business, specially relationships, but I’ve been thinking like this for a while”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Like this? What you mean Samu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just…well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just see how much effort you put in your relationship with Sakusa and I can’t say the same about him. You try so hard to make him happy but I can’t say I’ve seen him put the same work in making you happy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu but his lip. “I -I Omi’s just….shy”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shy Tsumu? You’ve been dating for a while now and if he’s not shy bout calling you a germ, then I don’t think holding your hand is that hard” Osamu glared at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Samu.” Atsumu said in a warning tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Im sorry I’m meddling in your relationship, but I’ve had enough of you mopping around the house every time Omi denies you a date, or leaves you on read, or treats you like a bacteria”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsumu felt really shaken up with those words, his twin has never picked on his relationship like the way he just did, but was he wrong?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After what Sakusa said yesterday, does he really wants to keep going on like this? Is he happy with how things are as of now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He said he’ll never live in the same apartment as me” Tears threatened to fill his eyes, yet he refused to shed them. Crying was an activity that Tsumu was not fond of, so he avoided it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you ask him to move with us?!” Samu said clearly shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No I, he’s been complaining about his current place, and you know I really like living with you and Suna but you guys can get really loud sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously I sometimes wonder if Suna is a cat because the noises he can make would put the neighbor’s cat to shame”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu.” Osamu repeated the warning tone Atsumu had used on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways that’s not what I was getting at. So next week is my 3<sup>rd</sup> anniversary with Sakusa and I just thought it would make the perfect gift you know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that’s rough buddy” Osamu stated as nonchalantly as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you just quote Zuko from ATLA?” Atsumu’s tears were replaced for an eye roll.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Tsumu, just take step back and think. I’ve seen you put Sakusa as your top priority for too long. What about yourself? You’re clearly not satisfied with your relationship? Is it worth it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- don’t know” Atsumu’s stomach began churning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“All those feelings of insecurity, the doubts, the longing. Are they worth it Tsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“Do all your sacrifices and considerations towards Sakusa have made him act any different towards you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your point?” Atsumu asked.  His stomach bothering him more with every minute that passed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There’s really no point, because you’re your actions owner, but I’ve had enough of my ugly twin treated as a dirtbag.” Osamu declared. He then, picked his mug from the counter and headed towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Was the adjective really necessary?” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor babykawa :’(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nervous was an understatement to what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He was a mess.</p><p> </p><p>He thought back to what Suga told him. <em>“Call me if you need someone to go with you”  </em>It was tempting, it really was but he had told Suga he would go with Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that if he called Suga he would come, but he also knew what Suga thought about his relationship with Hajime, he didn’t want to fuel those thoughts even more.</p><p> </p><p>So there he was, making his way to the clinic, alone.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko, his manager told him that he was going to a routine checkup but that she also made an appointment with his psychologist. She told him that if he wanted to go to Dr. Suna he could go, but the decision was up to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Suna has treated him a total of two times, one time when he was starting college and his anxiety had gotten the best of him, and another time when he was offered his first runway. It was a small runway in a local shopping center, but just the thought of him making a simple mistake was able to pulled him into many sleepless nights. As of right now he knew he wasn’t at the best point of his life, specially his mental health. He thought it was not so late obvious but if his manager could tell then probably everyone could. Oikawa arrives 30 minutes early to his appointment so he quickly made his way to the waiting room of the clinic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There he saw a really handsome man, probably around his age. He head straight dark hair and his eyes were beautifully slanted. The handsome stranger looked up, probably due to the feeling of someone staring. Oikawa was quick to turn his head around, but the stranger could probably tell he was the owner of the stare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa kept his head straight ahead, but he could feel the stranger’s stare. Oikawa thought that the stranger had a familiar face, maybe he had seen him around campus. Suddenly the stranger got up his chair and walk directly up to him. Oikawa thought that maybe he would call him out on his creepy staring problem but he was surprised when the stranger asked him:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you Oikawa Tooru, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned his head to the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“I yes. Do you know me from somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stranger  took seat of the chair by his side and started a conversation with him. He told him that he’s seen his work as a model and that he really likes the way he dressed. He informs him that his name was Suna Rintarou, Dr Suna’s son. “<em>So that’s why his face was familiar” </em> He also tells him that he is a psychology student at his university and that he always hoped he would catch a glimpse of him at campus. Oikawa felt really grateful towards Rintarou talking to him made his nerves lessen.</p><p> </p><p><br/>They chatted until it was time for Oikawa’s turn. He quickly gave Rintarou a goodbye and told him it would be nice to see him around campus some day. Oikawa gave him his me last smile and left for the Dr’s office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He first went to Dr Misaki’s general check up. Dr Misaki informed him that everything was fine but the irregularity in his weight. She told him that he had dropped eleven pounds from his last visit two months ago and asked him if this weight loss was something he’d done purposely. Oikawa told her that he wasn’t aware of this weight loss and that he’d planned on going on a diet in the near future. The Dr advised against it she told him that if he dropped any more weight he’d feel the consequences of it. Due to  his tall height the Dr instead told him that it would be ideal if he gain a bit of more weight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa flinches at that. Weight gain was something he wanted to avoid if his wish was to look good on his upcoming swimsuit photo shoot. The Dr asked him if he had any current concerns. Oikawa told her that headaches were becoming regular in his daily life and that sometimes he’d fell nauseous and dizzy. The Dr than proceeded to ask him if he was eating and sleeping properly. The only answer Oikawa had was a false smile. Oikawa would eat and sleep if he had the chance. Managing his law school and his modeling job was not easy and sometimes he would stay awake a full 38 hours with the only help of coffee and some protein bars. Dr Misaki told him it would be a good idea to visit Dr Suna he responded with an “I will”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Making his way to Dr. Suna’s office Oikawa wondered if the Dr made a mistake weighting him, he didn’t feel he was eleven ponds lighter to be honest. In fact he felt as if he was eleven pounds heavier than before. Opening Dr Suna’s office for he was greeted with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-kun is a pleasure seeing your face again”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Now sitting across of him he could definitely see the Dr and his son’s similarities the both of them had those beautiful slanted eyes. Dr. Suna had the same straight dairy hair as his son if only highlighted by gray hairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice seeing you again Dr.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me Oikawa-kun how has life been treating you?” Dr. Suna offered him a welcoming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Dr, like dirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“ The file from Dr. Misaki’s checkup says that you’ve lost a lot of weight and that you’re currently suffering from constant headaches” looking up from his file Dr. Suna asked: “Any idea of why is this happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I may have an idea as to why this is happening” Oikawa said, now that the was under Dr. Suna’s gaze he felt an urge to cry.</p><p> </p><p>He really didn’t want to break down in front of the Dr, but from previous experience he always felt a little lighter after talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to share it Oikawa-kun? I’m pretty sure I might be able to help you it also helps to talk to someone, and remember this is a safe space, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Dr I-“ Oikawa could hear  the quivering in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“…” Oikawa took a deep breath, he really felt like crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s just wrong Dr. I rarely find joy in life anymore. Everything, every little thing has piled up on top of me and has started to crush me. My law school, I’ve thought many times about drooping out an just continue modeling but the again modeling. At first everything was great. I loved standing in front of the camera, the encouraging words from the person behind it made me feel so confident but all that started to fall apart. Little by little I would look at myself in the mirror and feel like I’m not worthy of those praises.” Oikawa started tearing up, letting out all his problems made him feel raw. Yet he didn’t feel like stopping, he wanted to get it all out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I barely get rest at night, the silence of the night makes the perfect opportunity for my thoughts to start running. Even when I eventually fall asleep I can feel myself thinking, it just doesn’t stop. “ Oikawa took a deep breath, words were rushing out of his mouth, he felt like a Pandora box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I feel so lonely sometimes, I have amazing friends but I don’t like bothering them with my problems. Even my boyfriend has gotten fed up with my whining but I can’t stop it. My family is all the way down Miyagi and it’s not like a can just take a break to visit them. If by any chance I miss a lecture due to a photo shoot I have to make sure I catch up with everything, if not my grades start slipping and everything just gets worse.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I deserve to feel this way Dr. I may not be the nicest person out there but I try my best. I try my best for every single thing I do. I try my best but sometimes I feel like it isn’t enough, like I’m not enough.” By the time he stopped talking he had tears running down his face. He really did get it all out.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a cup of tea, Oikawa-kun?” That was the first thing Dr. Suna said after his train wreck of a confession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please” Oikawa thought that his voice sounded kinda hoarse like he had been screaming. He hoped hi didn’t accidentally raised his voice at Dr. Suna.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr Suna rose from his seat and went out his office but not before saying: “I’ll be back soon Oikawa-kun try to gather your thoughts in the meantime, okay?” Dr. Suna’s voice was soft, almost caring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa just sat there thinking. He thought back on what he said to Dr. Suna. His own words took him by surprise. He did know he wasn’t doing well lately, but even he didn’t know how bad he was hurting. Why did he let it go this far? These feelings had been growing inside him poisoning and taking away the joy out of his life. He knew for a fact that he didn’t want to feel this way anymore but he also knew that somethings needed to change and that scared him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. Dr. Suna entered the office with a steaming mug of tea which had what it appeared to be a cookies on top of it in his hand. He handed the mug to Oikawa, it indeed had a cookie on top, a chocolate chip cookie. He thanked the Dr for his thoughtfulness, he was planning on skipping his next meal a cookie wouldn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa flinched at the thought, he had been thinking about how he needed to change in order to feel better yet he still thought about skipping meals. What the hell is wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-kun?” Dr Suna called him, now sitting on the chair front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Dr, I kind of spaced out for a minute” Oikawa gave him an apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay Oikawa-kun, I just want to ask you a couple of questions if that’s okay with you.” Dr. Suna now had a notepad oh his hands and he was scribbling some things down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Dr, go ahead”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you studying law, Oikawa-kun?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That took Oikawa by surprise. He wondered if all the questions were hago if to be of such trivial matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my family always thought I would make a good lawyer, so when it come to pick a career the choice was fairly easy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If it weren’t for law, what would you have studied instead?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know , it was almost decided I would go to law school, but the thought of studying acting  did cross my mind a fairly amount of times.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you find any sort of satisfaction in law school, Oikawa-kun? Do you see yourself as a happy professional once you’ve graduated?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damn. Oikawa thought the questions were not so trivial anymore. Satisfaction eh? Oikawa did thought about what he would do once he graduated. He always thought the answer was simple, get a job. Now he had something he didn’t have back then, his modeling job. He had been recruited on his first year of university. He was on his way home when an equally young Kiyoko approached him and offered him her business card. At the moment he was baffled. He did not expect something like this on a normal day on his way home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thought that maybe it was a scam or someone pulling a laborious prank. When he got home that day he inspected the business card. When he saw the name of the agency, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He knew the agency. It wasn’t one of those huge agencies but this agency had been recently growing at a fast space due to their charismatic and beautiful models.  He had weighed his options, at that time money was getting a bit tight. He had already started to consider taking a part time job, but never the thought of modeling as one of his options.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about that day made Oikawa smile. He never knew modeling would become such an important thing in his life. Sure they were bad days, but most of the time modeling made him feel confident.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m being honest Dr, law school doesn’t bring up any strong emotions for me. I just do it because, well I’m already far into the career.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I see, then if we’re talking about things that bring you joy. What gives you joy Oikawa-kun or any positive feelings for that matter?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What brings me joy?” Oikawa thought of a lot of things. He thought about his best friend Suga, every time they spent time together Oikawa would laugh so hard his belly would feel it for days. He thought about his sister and his nephew. Every time they came to visit him they brought him food that his mom had prepared for him and Hajime. He thought about modeling. He thought about silly alien merchandise. He thought about many things but his relationship with Hajime was not one of them and that pained him. He loved Hajime but nowadays his relationship was one of the things that stressed him the most.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At last Oikawa responded to Dr. Suna with “A lot of things make me happy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Suna smiled “You see, there you go. I’m glad you still can name things that make you happy Oikawa-kun”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still together with the boyfriend you mentioned when you were here last time?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Dr, we’re still together” Oikawa knew this was going to be the hard part. Talking about his crumbling relationship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried to talk about anyone how you feel? Your family, friends or your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My sister calls me regularly since she said she knows how her baby brother can be” Oikawa smiled at the thought of his sister “ my best friend always tells me he could listen to my voice for hours regardless of any circumstances” Oikawa knew how lucky he was to have someone as Suga in his life “ and well my boyfriend” <em>when was the last time he had a serious conversation with Hajime </em>“Hajime is really busy lately I wouldn’t want to annoy him with my problems.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Suna frowned “Oikawa-kun if my notes from your last visits are correct. The word <em>annoying </em>is somewhat of a trigger for you” Dr. Suna continued reviewing his notes “you told me that it was a word you heard a lot during your high school days”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa remembered telling the Dr that, and he was right <em>annoying </em>was a word he was not fond of.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And let’s get one thing straight Oikawa-kun and I want you to listen to me. You are not annoying anyone by trying to share your feelings with them. If they really care about you they’ll listen to you and try to help you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dr” Oikawa wanted to disagree with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-kun you need to stop considering yourself as some kind of nuisance. You are such an excellent young man, you have a kind heart and you always try to make people smile. You always try your best and that’s more than enough okay? Your best is enough and even your worst is enough. You are a person who deserves every ounce of happiness that you get.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was baffled, if Dr. Suna’s wish was to make him cry, he is getting real close to accomplish it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not telling you this because I think that’s what you might’ve want to hear. No. I’m only reminding you of the deserving person you are”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Operation: Make Oikawa Cry</p><p> </p><p>Operation Status: Accomplished</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Now Oikawa-kun, this is what we’re going to do”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the encouraging words from Dr Suna and many tears later they finally got to discushoe they’re going to approach the treatment part.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“First thing we’re going to work on is in your caffeine intake”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa felt himself panic, how was he supposed to get things done without a cup of coffee. News flash he wouldn’t, he is a 1000% sure he’s just going to end up passed out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you panic Oikawa-kun, we’re only going to reduce it, cutting out completely something you’re so used to would only create more problems.” Dr. Suna chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Second thing, I would like for you to go to a nutritionist. Just so you could get a better view of what to do with your eating issues. They could also help you create healthy eating habits.” Dr. Suna kept on writing as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Third. I would like for you to take a brake. Christmas is just around the corner, your winter break is in about two months, right? I would recommend visiting your family.  Reconnect with the things that brings you joy. If you’re feeling stressed, step back and take a brake, even if it’s just five minutes. “</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would like to see you more around here, maybe once a month. You can come here whenever you feel like you need it Oikawa-kun. My wish is to make you feel like everyday you can do your best” Dr. Suna smiled at him. Oikawa felt as if those words were direct right to his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Last time you were here, you were so adamant at the thought of visiting a psychiatrist but I would still like to remind you that that’s another option you have.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The reason Oikawa didn’t like the thought about going to a psychiatrist was quite simple. Oikawa didn’t like the thought of depending on a substance to feel better. He knew other people didn’t have an option, but he felt that he was still on a point that he could manage without them. So if possible he would like to stick to psychotherapy instead of a more chemical approach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Listen carefully Oikawa-kun. The most important thing I want you to do is” Dr. Suna looked at him straight in the eye “make yourself your number one priority.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr Suna continued “ I want you to do things that YOU enjoy. I want you to stop thinking about others and focus on yourself okay. Stop putting others wishes above your own. You have to make yourself the most important person in your life, because you are, and I want you to start to act like it.” Oikawa gave him a simple smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now, that we have that out of the way. I would like for you to keep a journal”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughed at that “ you want my 23 year old self to write a diary?” he kept on chuckling at the thought. The first image that crossed his mind was his sister’s sparkly diary back to when they were kids. He remember all the embarrassing things that were written in it. How does Oikawa know what was in his sisters diary. Well, Oikawa’s nosy self would read what was in the diary and tease her later about it. Even though most of the times he got a beating from his sister after it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Suna joined his laughter “If you want to buy those pink sparkly diary that they sell at the stores then go ahead. I’m sure the perfumed pages can even work as aromatherapy, but no Oikawa-kun. I was thinking about something more mature for you.  Just a little notebook in which you write how you’re feeling everyday. Of course you’re not obligated to do it but I think it would help you decompress after a long day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa didn’t thought it was a bad idea. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m not against the idea of the journal Dr”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great then let me explain you a little bit more about what I want you to do with the journal.” Dr. Suna put his notes aside so he could start writing on a different piece of paper. He wrote as he spoke:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I would like you to write on it everyday Oikawa-kun. This would help us discover more things about you. So, you also mentioned that you struggle with body image. I know how complex that can be and I would like to approach it very gently. So what I want you to do is that everyday when you’re writing in your journal I want you to pick a favorite physical feature of yours. It can be anything, it does not need to be the same one every day, and of course you can mention the same part on multiple days. It can be a mole, your nose or even a strand of your hair.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay that sounds fine by me.” Oikawa thought that it would be fairly easy to work with the journal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great then Oikawa-kun. If you have any other things you want to talk about?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well” Dr. Suna stood up from his chair and extended his hand to him“ you’re free to go Oikawa-kun, am I going to see you soon?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Dr. Thank you for everything” Oikawa said as he shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my outmost pleasure, enjoy the rest of your day” Dr. Suna smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will Dr” and he walked out of his office with a welcoming lightness in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he walked out to the reception room Rintarou approached him and asked for his number. Oikawa only hesitated for a moment before agreeing. As he gave his number to Rintarou he told him to feel free to text him if he ever wanted to hang out with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking out of the clinic and making his way to his best friend’s place Oikawa felt as if everything would be okay. After all he left the clinic with a light heart and a possible new friend</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu ended up getting the apartment. He thought that he would not let go all of his apartment hunting efforts to waste so he ended up signing the lease. He had to ask Samu for a little loan. Samu was reluctant in letting him go but at the end he couldn’t do anything about it. Samu said that he didn’t need the money back since it wasn’t a lot of money for starters but Atsumu said that as soon as he had the money he would pay it back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu started getting ready to move out. He started to pack his clothes first since it was the easiest. He had to hire a truck for his furniture. It was a few pieces really just a bed, a desk, he debated in wether or not to take his closet with him. His new apartment has a walk-in closet so he couldn’t see why would he bother to take it. He thanked God that the apartment had kitchen furniture because right now he own zero kitchen items. He never bought because he didn’t have to,  Samu declared himself in charge of everything kitchen related but the cleaning. Atsumu didn’t mind cleaning his twin’s mess after he finished cooking so he just did it without a second thought but now he regret it since because of that he was kitchen inadequate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was in the middle of folding his button up shirts when he receive a text from Sakusa. It had been three days since that god-awful date. Atsumu didn’t bother to try to talk to Sakusa again. Atsumu used to send a good morning text every day to his boyfriend but lately he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It’s not like Sakusa responded to them anyways so he’s sure Kiyoomi couldn’t care less whether Atsumu texted him or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed as he unlocked his phone. He really needed to do something about his relationship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omi-Omi &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Monday 14 ( 7:20)</b>
</p><p> <em> Good morning to my beautiful boyfriend &lt;3333.  </em></p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:34) </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tuesday 15 (6:47)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Omi-Omi hope you have the best of days today &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:09) </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday 16 (7:33)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Omi baby I know you’re nervous about your presentation </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry I know you’ll rock it baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 8:13) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(15: 42)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re 12 minutes late.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read  15:42) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, im sorry baby my last class ran longer than I thought  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 15:44) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If you’re not here in 15 minutes I’m leaving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 15:44) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t leave! I’m around the corner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sit tight Omi your handsome prince is coming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 15:47) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hurry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 15:50) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday 19 (16:57)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you busy right now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:00) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah I am. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Needed smth? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:02) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I was hoping you could come grocery shopping </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:03) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed. Of course the Sakusa texted him because he needs something. Atsumu would go shopping with Kiyoomi just so he could have the least human interaction as possible. Most of the time Atsumu would do all the shopping because Kiyoomi refused to touch the shopping cart. Well, even if he wanted to go with Sakusa he couldn’t and he didn’t want to if he was being completely honest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sorry Omi I’m really busy right now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:05) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are you doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:06) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just packing my things up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:06) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re going somewhere? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:07) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah I’m moving out of Samu’s tomorrow  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:08) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re moving out of Osamu’s? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read: 17:08) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Didn’t I tell you about it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:09) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu bit his lip, he knew for a fact that he didn’t tell Sakusa about him moving out. He had hoped Atsumu’s new apartment was going to be their apartment but he wasn’t going to tell Kiyoomi that. Not after what he said three days ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You didn’t even tell me you were planning  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> on moving out of Samu’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read: 17:12) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It must’ve slipped my mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But yeah I got a new apartment, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I signed the lease on Thursday and  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow I’ll have a truck come pick  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Up my things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:15) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, good for you ig but  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Osamu must be glad to have  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you out of his hair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:16) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I beg to differ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read: 17:16) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Seriously tho I have barely tolerate  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 3 years together I can’t imagine  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Poor Osamu dealing all his life with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:20) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sorry Sakusa but I’m quite busy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the moment so I have to go back to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> getting my things ready for tmrw </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goodnight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:21) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goodnight? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sun hasn’t even set </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I guess you’re busy  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 17:34) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu refused to keep on texting him. Why would Sakusa talk on Osamu’s behalf like that? Osamu didn’t even like him. Atsumu was really running out of patience with his boyfriend. If he wasn’t sure before, he is completely sure now. He doesn’t want to continue like this. Atsumu figured he had two options.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Option 1: Talk with Kiyoomi and try to work things out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Option 2: Break up with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he wasn’t sure which one to choose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s the double update for me.</p><p>Do y’all want my angst playlist? so maybe you could listen to it while you read, just a thought. Anyways I hope you have an amazing week luvs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful readers,</p><p>Today I gift you with a little Tooru/Rin bonding chapter. </p><p>Hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>Little disclamer: when Oikawa is with Suna , he uses Rintarou instead of Suna because Oikawa knows Dr. Suna as Suna. And I think is a little awkward?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru was having a great week. After visiting Dr.Suna on Friday he somewhat felt like he was born again. He went to Suga’s place after he was done with Dr. Suna. He told Suga everything how he felt, what his thoughts were and mostly about how he felt about his relationship with Hajime. He told him how he felt like his relationship was just crumbling right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga just threw himself into Oikawa’s arms and told him how much he loved him. By the end of the day Suga and Oikawa decided to stopped mopping and went to the movies. They watch some corny romance movie that was currently raved about on the internet. They parted ways with a smile on their faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Monday he went to grab lunch with Rintarou. They talked about their excitement over winter collections. They discovered that the both of them shared a love for turtlenecks and monochromatic fits. They had become friends in such a short period of time. They would text each other whenever they passed a shop and saw something eyecatching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Tuesday he went to the nutritionist as Dr. Suna advised him to. The nutritionist told him that due to the lack of nutrients his body was getting his metabolism was suffering the consequences. He told him that it wasn’t irreversible damage but warn him that it could be if he continued with his unhealthy eating habits. He went home that day with a meal plan which consisted more of protein than anything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week passed as uneventful as always.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Saturday Rintarou invited him to do some window shopping. They were currently resting in a small cat café. There were currently three small kittens that were situated on Oikawa’s lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san let me take a picture of you”  Rintarou said as he took his phone out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa could only smile at the camera. The three little kittens were sound asleep and they were one of the most adorable things Oikawa has ever seen. They decided to leave short after. Oikawa made a mental note on how he would bring Suga and especially Kuroo here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After exiting the café they went to one of the big shopping malls that was near. Oikawa believes they visited every clothing store in the mall. When the sun started to set Rintarou turned around and asked Oikawa if he wanted to get dinner with him. He agreed and Rintarou told him that he would take him to his boyfriend’s restaurant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at a place called Onigiri Miya. Oikawa hoped onigiri was their signature plate and not the only thing on the menu. He liked onigiri but he view it as a side dish more than as a meal. Rintarou grabbed a table near one of the big crystal windows, he started ranting about how his boyfriend was the best cook ever. Oikawa thought it was cute you could technically hear how much Rintarou loves his boyfriend through his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Rintarou continued talking, a tall, young man started approaching them. He had a black apron and a tag that read Osamu on it. If his conections were made correctly this gray-haired man was Rintarou’s boyfriend. Judging by Rintarou’s smile he guessed correctly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Samu!” Rintarou greeted his boyfriend with a smile and a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby” the gray haired man responded back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So Samu this is Oikawa Tooru the friend which I have talked to you about”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“More like fan girling about” the tall man snorted. Rintarou slapped his arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ and Oikawa-san this is my boyfriend and owner of the restaurant, Miya Osamu” Oikawa gave Osamu a smile as they shook hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope Rintarou isn’t giving you any problems Oikawa-san he can be a little.. devilish sometimes” Osamu gave his boyfriend a playful smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t Miya-San and just Tooru is okay.” Oikawa said with a smile</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not fair, I’ve known you longer than him and I still talk formally to you” Rintarou cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed “Rintarou-kun I’ve been telling you for a week straight to drop the formalities with me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well you haven’t dropped the ‘kun’ i can’t drop the ‘san’ you’re older than me”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By months Rintarou-kun” Oikawa looked at him and continued “let’s make a deal I’ll drop the ‘kun’ as soon as you drop the ‘san’”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou smiled “that sounds great Tooru”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu interrupted their little chat by saying “if you’re done with your little tantrum Rin, let me take your orders.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would like an order of yaki-onigiri with extra rudeness cuz that seems to be today’s special, right Tooru?” Rintarou said as Osamu chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu turned to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I would like two orders of the kombu-onigiri special please.” Rintarou scoffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back” Osamu left with a smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you two doing here?” Atsumu asked annoyance dripping his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to make your brother feel welcome, Tsumu” Osamu said as he flopped on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Tsum Tsum what got your panties in a twist?” Suna said as he opened a yogurt that he got form Atsumu’s fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed. He was stressed, more like super stressed. It had been two weeks since he moved to his new apartment and to say that Atsumu liked living alone was an understatement. He loved it. He could get really lonely sometimes but besides that, it was great.</p><p> </p><p>Now his stress was not caused by some kind of homesick feeling he might have for his twin’s apartment. Nor it was product from the fact that his anniversary with Kiyoomi will be in less than 3 days . No. Well maybe that added to the pile of Atsumu’s stress, but what really worries him is the fact that he has less than three weeks to turn in his final project.  He has less than three weeks to find a model, shoot in at least two different locations and edit the photos for his project. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about my final project” Atsumu confessed to his dumb twin and his dumb twin’s boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t found a model?” Osamu said through a mouth full of chips.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Atsumu stood up to take the bag of chips from Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’ll help you search someone. I’ve just been busy.” Suna said lazily.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu went to the kitchen and came back with another bag of chips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have food at your place?” Atsumu asked. Osamu just stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe” Osamu perks up from where his laying on the ground “what about the model friend of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru? What about him? Suna answers absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru? Who’s Tooru?” Atsumu frowns at the unknown name. </p><p>“Baby he’s your friend isn’t he? You can ask him to model for Atsumu as a favor, can’t you?” Osamu and Suna continued, ignoring Atsumu’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could” Suna answers hesitantly “but Tooru is always busy Samu, he tends to have a lot on his plate.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no harm in asking” Osamu persists.</p><p> </p><p>Suna sighed against one of the cushions. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll ask him, the chances of him accepting are slim though. I’m warning you”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is Tooru?” Atsumu asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“When would you like to shoot?” Suna asks as he texts.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking next weekend in the park, the one with the lake, maybe after lunch.” Atsumu answers automatically.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears your in luck Miya, he says he’ll do it.” Suna looks up to him triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you there was no harm in asking” Osamu throws a chip at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you fill me up bout the current situation please? Who the heck is Tooru? And he’s doing what exactly? Atsumu exclaims exasperated. These two dumbasses really just ignored him throughout all their little chat.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like I’ve fixed your no-model situation.” Suna answers Atsumu with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, technically it was my idea” Osamu contradicted.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the help but who is this guy?” Atsumu pulls on Suna’s hair in search of a direct answer.</p><p> </p><p>Suna slapped his hand. “You’ll see soon enough just take your camera and your ugly ass to the park on Saturday, also I gave him your number, so he could reach out to you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At that Atsumu just nodded. That was a weight off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Changing topics Tsumu” Osamu said as he kept on munching on Atsumu’s chips “ did you already dump that clean shit ass?”</p><p> </p><p>“Samu” Atsumu warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What you’re defending him Tsum?” Suna scoffs “ it’s been two weeks Tsumu. Two god damn weeks and he has yet to bring you a house warming gift. You’re his boyfriend for fucks sake!”</p><p> </p><p>“Our anniversary is the day after tomorrow “ Atsumu looks at his phone in hopes of a text. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“And what has he said something about it? I’ll be surprised if that bastard remembers about it.” Osamu opens a can of soda a bit too roughly causing some drops to fall on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t continue this way Tsumu” Suna tried a bit more softly “you give your all, and get nothing in return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he called you?” Suna asks</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he offered to come and help you get set up?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shook his head again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember what was the last time Sakusa did something nice for you ?”</p><p> </p><p>“No” Atsumu didn’t like where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel happy with how things are right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t. That’s why I’m meeting with him tomorrow. I’ll try to speak to him. Try one last time, but this is the last time guys.” Atsumu righted himself and met his brothers gazes. </p><p> </p><p>“If he isn’t willing to work on our relationship with me then I’ll stop. I will break up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna and Osamu looked at each other. They both had an idea of how this was going to go.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu and Kiyoomi were currently sitting across each other in Atsumu’s kitchen. Atsumu had called Sakusa saying that he needed for him to come to his apartment. It took a while to convince Sakusa but in the end it he had managed to get him to agree. Now, being in front of him had his heart thumping against his rib cage. Atsumu inhaled a deep breath to stead met himself. Sakusa just raised and eyebrow at him not bothering to ask what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I called you here Omi, because I needed to talk to you about something serious” Atsumu spoke as firmly as he could he didn’t want to show any sign of doubt. Their relationship needed this conversation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much” Sakusa responded with a flat voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have been thinking” Atsumu stared but was interrupted with an “that’s news” from Sakusa. He shoock it off not wanting to let that disrupt his confession “ I’ve been thinking about our relationship Sakusa, and how it needs to change if we want it to prosper.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Change it? What are you talking about?” Kiyoomi rested his elbows against the table, his expression never changes, always impassive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu took another breath, just for good measure. “Do you know what date is tomorrow, Kiyoomi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looked at his phone then back at him. “Isn’t tomorrow the third?” He asked rhetorically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Sakusa” Atsumu snapped “Tomorrow is our fucking 3rd year anniversary Sakusa, and you answer me with a bloody date. Did you really didn’t know or do you think being a constant asshole is an attractive personality trait?” Well that breath for good measure hadn’t  helped at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa just rolled his eyes “What are you getting all bitchy about Miya? You drag me to your dirty apartment to simply scold me over something so stupid as an anniversary?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt his temper flare. He needed to calm down. He wasn’t going to get his point across by yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu clenched and unclenched his hands in an effort to calm down. “We need to work on our relationship Sakusa, this can’t keep going on any longer.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Three years huh?” Sakusa spoke in a mocking tone “I wonder how I’ve endured three years with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was it. Bye bye to a peaceful confrontation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu couldn’t take this shit anymore. He hates how Sakusa talks as if he’s the one who has done everything. When in fact Sakusa has never done anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you agreed to date me, if you were going to act as if you’re doing me a favor? You really think that don’t you?” Atsumu could hear his heart beating rapidly against his chest. His skin felt hot, and his nails had dug marks against his palms but he didn’t care. “I am tired Sakusa, I am tired to giving my all to this one-sided relationship.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should calm down Miya, maybe you should ask Osamu to give you some counseling on how not be so annoying sometimes. What are you even talking about?” Sakusa chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Osamu?” Atsumu said through a clenched jaw. “The fuck Kiyoomi? Why in the fucking hell are you bringing Osamu into the table? Do you? Samu doesn’t even like you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But you know what Kiyoomi? I am actually going to follow my brother’s advice.” Atsumu took deep breath and spoke in a clear firm voice. “I don’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least as he heard those words Sakusa had the decency to look taken aback. Atsumu was looking straight into his eyes, he held his gaze to make sure  his point was not only loud but clear “I refuse to continue dating someone who can’t appreciate all the things I do for them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa kept quiet for a couple of minutes. “Are you really breaking up with me because I forgot the date of our anniversary. That’s dumb, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s heart had stopped beating erratically. Instead, Atsumu felt a wave of tiredness hit him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, the thought of breaking up with you has been in my head quite a lot of time but I didn’t want to do it. I loved you Kiyoomi, I really did and I still do but even my love for you is not enough to keep on trying.” Atsumu gave Sakusa a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“All those texts Kiyoomi, I’m sorry if they annoyed you  but those texts were sent with a purpose. I wanted you to feel loved and cared for. All my actions towards you had that purpose and in our three years together <b>I </b>have never felt that way.” Atsumu bit back a yawn. He could feel all those sleepless nights come to an end. He wanted to finish this and go take a nap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I tried to be as careful as possible around you. I tried to be as considerate as possible, I wanted you to feel comfortable around me, but my efforts went to waste, didn’t they? Sakusa’s eyes were watching him intently. “Every time I tried i to get close to you, you would push me away. You didn’t even do it nicely, you always followed your rejections with the word dirty or gross.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You hurt me for the entirety of our relationship, Omi. I just don’t feel like getting hurt anymore.” Atsumu sighed. The words settled in the air between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa had an unreadable expression. It bothered Atsumu, not knowing what was going through his mind even at a moment like this, but he guessed it didn’t matter, not anymore at least.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath through his nose. Sakusa asked “Do you really meant that Tsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just nodded his head. Sakusa sighed “Do you want to remain as friends?”?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled at him. “Maybe in the future, Sakusa.” Sakusa nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stood up from the chair and made his way to the door, Atsumu opened it for him. Before stepping out Sakusa turned to him, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before decidedly closing it. He gave Atsumu the me last look and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Sakusa left., Atsumu headed to take a shower with wobbly legs. When he was finished he decided to give Samu a call. The phone rang one, two, three times before it was picked up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu, I’m kind of in a situation right now I’ll call you back.” Osamu said hurriedly but was left speechless when he heard Atsumu said “I did it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you did it?” Osamu spoke softly as if he feared if his tone was not the right one, Atsumu would break. Atsumu wouldn’t break, he was sure if it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s over.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu hesitated before asking “you want me to come over?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you busy?” Atsumu countered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled. His stupid brother could be so sweet when he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later, Samu, bring dinner I don’t feel like cooking.” Atsumu yawned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine I’ll go later with Rin.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Atsumu was about to end the call when he heard Osamu ask: “Are you really okay Tsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt his heart swell at his brother’s concern. “I’m fine Samu, just tired, I’ll go take a nap until dinner. If I’m still asleep by the time you get here, let yourself in. You have the spare key anyways.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you later.”  With that Osamu ended the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu lied on top of his bed. He stared at the ceiling for about 10 minutes before falling asleep. The only thing on his mind was how surreal felt everything. He and Kiyoomi were not together anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel sad, just tired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it happened.</p><p>Sakuatsu is no longer together folks. Did Atsumu make the right decision? Is he going to go back to him? Is Sakusa going to ask him to take him back? Who knows.</p><p>Next chapter It’ll be Oikawa’s POV and oh boy.<br/>:’/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was huddled up in a set of warm blanket  on his living room couch watching some pre recorded episode of ‘Ancient Aliens’ when he received a text from Rintarou. The text asked him for a favor, a modeling favor to be precise. Rintarou explained that he didn’t need to, it was only if he had time and he was willing. The message read that the favor was for Osamu’s twin, Atsumu Miya. That came as a surprise, who would imagine that Osamu had a twin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The favor only asked him for a couple of shoots, it was for Atsumu’s last evaluation. Oikawa examined his planner. The only big assignment he had was a group project, and everyone already had agreed in the things each one was going to work on so that was settled. As for his job,  had a few shoots sprinkled throughout the next few weeks. He texted an affirmative response to Rintarou. Rintarou thanked him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards Oikawa received another text from Rintarou, the text had a phone number attached to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rin-Rin</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday 2 (18:35)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Tooru, this is Atsumu’s number </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thought it would be a good idea to  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Give it you to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>since you’ll be  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Working together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read: 18:40) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I also wanted to check up on you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We haven’t been able to hang out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you left so suddenly last time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> U okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:42) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa cringed at the memory of his last hung out with Rin. That day had started so great and sadly it did not end the way it started.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That day had ended with an angry Hajime at the emergency room. Hajime had called him that day, furious, urging him home because he had just slipped on the bathroom due to one of Oikawa’s conditioner bottles. Oikawa had to leave a baffled Rintarou behind to take Hajime to the hospital. It was just a minor sprain though. Dr. clarified that his ankle had already been in bad shape, the fall was just the last straw to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since the fall Hajime had been snappier than usual. Contrary to the Dr’s explanation he blamed Tooru’s ,vanity’ for his sprained ankle. For the last four days Oikawa had to tip toed around the land mine that was Hajime. Every attempt to cheer Hajime up would be met with an <em> “that’s the least you should do, you know? Since I’m like this thanks to you”  </em>or something along the lines of that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was probably one of the reasons why Oikawa accepted Rintarou’s offer so quickly, he wanted to spend as little time as possible in the apartment until Hajime’s ankle healed completely. The Dr said that it would not take more than 10 days.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m fine Rin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hajime just had a  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Little accident </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:46) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is he okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sounded pretty  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Upset when he called </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:47) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ugh. You heard that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:47) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bout the shampoo bottle? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Didn’t like the tone he used  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With you tho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:48) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t the only one. Oikawa had to ask Suga if he could talk Daichi into lending him his car. Five minutes later Suga was pulling up into the apartment’s driveway. The drive to the ER was a tense one. Everytime Hajime would open his mouth, Suga would glare at him. Oikawa would just stare at the window, wishing that Suga would just step on the gas and end his misery. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though it was clear that Suga really didn’t want to be there, he still offered to keep his best friend some company. Oikawa was quick to turned him down, explaining that he had already took up too much on his kindness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga huffed at that. He told him that the only thing he should be grateful for is the fact that he didn’t ditch Iwaizumi in the middle of the street when he raised his voice at Oikawa. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile, he knew Suga’s threats were out of concern and nothing else. Well, most of the times anyways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Close, conditioner </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t sweat bout it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m kinda used to it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read  18:50) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re used to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> what exactly? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:50) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hajime’s voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s kinda loud yk  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 18:50) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tooru bebe, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s a different  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           btw  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> loud and impertinet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read: 18:51) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Impertinent huh? That was a new  one. Oikawa’s sure Suga would agree with Rin and even himself. Maybe? Well he did think that sometimes Hajime’s harsh behavior towards him was uncalled for but Oikawa tries to not put much mind into it. Sure Iwaizumi could be a jerk but he had his sweet moments. Oikawa thought this rare moments redeemed him, Suga on the other hand not so much, and apparently Dr. Suna thought the same way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru had went last week to Dr. Suna’s office again, not because he was feeling extremely overwhelmed but because it felt nice knowing that Dr. Suna wanted to keep on seeing him. Yes, it was due to him needing regular check ups but still, Dr. Suna felt more like a parent than an actual Dr. He reminded him of his dad, and that made it easier to talk to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last check up went well and fast with Dr. Suna’s only concern being Tooru’, relationship. Dr. Suna had told him that in a relationship the good can’t outweigh the bad, specially since the good was so rare. Asides from that Oikawa’s health had improved greatly, he even had gain some weight without feeling any sorts of bad feelings. His headaches weren’t as regular as before and his dizzy spells had almost completely disappeared. His sleepless nights were still there but he tried to find ways to avoid them, whether it would be by drinking chamomile tea or tiring himself out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sighing he turned his attention back to his phone. Rin had sent another text.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry Tori </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I should not meddle in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your relationship with Iwaizumi </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just care about you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like a lot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read  19:05) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s okay Rin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you mean well </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Tori? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:05) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah Tori </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s cute just like ya </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:06) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll tell your man you’re  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flirting with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> …. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:07) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ohhhh u snitch  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Go ahead </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rat me out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he’ll punish me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:08) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OMFG </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STOP WITH THE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WINKING OR </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ILL BONK YOU </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:08) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:08) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> GN Suna  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:09) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:09) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nooooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come bacccck </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Toriiiiii </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 19:09) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chuckled, he decided to put his phone down and get started on dinner. Hajime would surely be starving after his shift at the pharmacy. He’ll offer Hajime his favorite food as a peace offering maybe that’ll better his mood. Anyways he had to get to work if he wanted to finish on time. He debated whether or not he should text Osamu’s twin, who knows maybe they’ll become friends after working together? He hoped yes, after all he thought that a model and a photographer would have some things in common.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night’s dinner hadn’t been a complete failure. He couldn’t call it a success either but it was nice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hajime had come grumpy from work but there wasn’t any novelty in that. He had arrived, he ate, he even made a small talk with Oikawa, and not a sarcastic, sinic or forced talk. A somewhat pleasant one, after that he took a bath and turned in for the night, even kissing Tooru goodnight. Tooru was ecstatic, it was a long time since he had gotten a goodnight kiss and it made him feel like a teenager all over again. It was nice, he missed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When morning arrived he decided to check with Kiyoko. See if he had any sort of plans, for the foreseeable timeframe. He didn’t want to clamp everything up, an organized schedule would leave his mind at ease. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko informed him that apart from the swimsuit campaign and a small clothing fit his schedule was mostly clear. Oikawa told her that he would be busy on Saturday, so it would be better to mark that day as booked. He wondered if Kiyoko had purposely take it easy on him, Kiyoko was as caring as he was quiet and that was one of the endless reasons Oikawa had the best manager in the whole world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> After finishing some details with his manager he looked at his new saved contact.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>“Atsumu Miya</b> ” Oikawa was hesitant on texting him. The man didn’t even know him. Wouldn’t it be weird to receive a friendly text message from a complete stranger? Well, they weren’t <em> complete </em>strangers. After all Rintarou had to introduce them to a certain point, they were going to work together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Putting his thoughts aside he decided to go for it. He wasn’t going to do any better by overthinking every little action. Pressing on the contact he started writing a new text:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Atsumu Miya</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunday 3 (10:01)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Good morning Miya-san, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My name is Oikawa Tooru </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rintarou said you were in need of a model </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll gladly help you with that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my number </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please feel free to contact me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:03) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My God. What was he thinking? Why did he wrote it so formally? “Feel free to contact me?” What was he? A hooker? Oikawa’s 1673 km/h accelerating train of thought was halt to a stop by his text app notification.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Good morning to you too</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m so grateful you agreed to help me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And on so short notice </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And please call me Atsumu  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:04) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh it’s nothing  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love to model after all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rintarou mentioned you’ll be needing me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This weekend? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:04) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you’re free that is? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be needing three shots </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With different concepts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:05) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is there any concept you have in mind? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (10:05) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is there anything you want to do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or perhaps try? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:06) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (10:07) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I would like for you to be  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  as comfortable as possible  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I thought that of you had an idea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It would be more than fair to try it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (10:07) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru was a bit taken aback. It was the first time a photographer asked his input. Maybe it was because it was not a professional shoot? That might be it. Since most of his photo shoots have been led by some sort of company representative. Regardless it was nice, it’s not his first time doing an unofficial shoot, but even before his input was not needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru decided to tease the young photographer a bit. A silly idea coming to mind was always fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What about an alien concept? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (10:11) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa snickered. He knew how ridiculous he sounded, although an alien concept shot did sound appealing to him. Shiny clothes, pretty makeup, oh he could just wish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> An alien shoot? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes we could work on it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We got one concept down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two more to go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:12) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was this guy serious? He only meant it as a joke. Tooru didn’t think Atsumu would ever agree to it. After all isn’t he being evaluated? Doesn’t he think it’s ridiculous?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu-kun,</p><p>I was just kidding</p><p>Don’t you think an alien </p><p>concept is ridiculous?</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:12) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ig you did took me  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By surprise  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I think </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It would look cool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Very original  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:13) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We could put you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In some galactic makeup  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know a guy whose  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Really good at makeup  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could ask him for  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A favor  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:13) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> If you’re okay with it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m more than happy to try it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aliens are really cool. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:13) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now are they? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you some kind of  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nerd Oikawa-San? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:14) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed at that. Just because he liked aliens didn’t turn him into some kind of nerd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re not hesitant to tease me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you’re afraid to drop the ‘san’ eh? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s not nice of you Miya-san  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read: 10:15) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh but Oikawa-san  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m just teasing you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I absolutely don’t think </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re a nerd </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even if you have some </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kind of weird alien patterned  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pajamas </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:15) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gasped, how the hell did he know that? Was he some kind of stalker? It’s true that he wasn’t a renown public figure but he still came across some fans here and there. Rintarou was proof of that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t tell me you do have one, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh God </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was just teasing  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:16) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doesn’t Oikawa feels stupid now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course I know you’re  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just teasing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you take me for? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:17) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay, good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re a really nice  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Person to talk to  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look forward to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Working with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 10:18) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa felt a small smile forming on his lips. He too, enjoyed talking to him. He seems like a pleasant person, from what he has chatted with him until this moment anyways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was really looking forward to the weekend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They chatted until late in the afternoon. About anything and everything, favorite colors, foods, music. When he named aliens as his favorite thing, he got tessdd mercilessly by an amused Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> During their texting, Atsumu proposed a monochromatic concept for the second shoot. Oikawa really liked the idea but he couldn’t decide which color to go for, he asked a nearby Hajime who had slept in until 2 and was just getting something to eat. Hajime’s response was as hurtful as it was unsurprising, Oikawa got quickly shut down by a <em> “I have no mind to think about something so stupid, just pick a random color you’re not even getting paid.”  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He guessed last nights pleasantries had ended last night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> A shame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa decided to shrug his words off, it’s not like it’s anything new to him, better not dwell on it. He could always ask Suga or Rin their opinions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the kind of late update, school has had me flooded in more ways than one cuz there’s a hurricane alert hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu smiled. He had spent all morning texting this Oikawa dude and he was pretty funny. He had this weird sense of humor and his loyal belief in aliens jut made everything better. Atsumu couldn’t believe it. He had asked him, What his favorite thing was and he answered with ‘aliens’. He didn’t even hesitate!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu now understood why Rin like this guy. He was such a dork. When Rin told him about Oikawa he was skeptical. Not because he thought that Rin’s definition of beauty was flawed because it was not (their sense of beauty appreciation was one of the few things Rin and Atsumu had in common) but because well</p><p> </p><p>…. </p><p> </p><p>Rin’s friends tend to be a little on the snobby side? For example, this Saltyshima dude which Suna was so fond of, acts like “I know im better than all of you so I’m going to be completely open about the fact and be a complete jerk about it”. He doesn’t know how that salt fry got himself the sweetest boyfriend on earth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So when Suna brought Oikawa into the table he thought his attitude would be more or less similar to that beanpole’s type. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But oh boy, oh boy was he wrong. Oikawa was nice. He was fun to talk to and he seemed really smart by the way he texts. He texts really formally, even when he is talking about how aliens’ existence should not be put to question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu thought back to the idea of their first shoot. Which is none other than aliens. If he was completely honest he actually thought it was a neat idea. He thought a galactic makeup would look cool, maybe he could tweak th background of the photos in photoshop to fit with the concept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would need to ask Yamaguchi for the makeup. He knew Yamaguchi would agree to help him. He was an angel, then again Atsumu couldn’t fathom why was an angel like Yamaguchi doing with a guy like Tsukkishima.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hmm. Maybe he isn’t one to talk, after all he had dated Sakusa’s bitter ass for about three years. However, Atsumu was no angel and he was aware of that fact, he was even reminded of it as he continued to teased Oikawa’s aliens devotion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regardless of how entertaining was his new potential friend, Atsumu’s mind had the tendency to drift off, he thought mostly about his failed relationship. He avoided thinking about Kiyoomi, he was afraid of the pain that it could cause him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even so he couldn’t help but to think about him and surprisingly he didn’t feel any sort of pain. He just felt numb, he felt like his heart was beating at a slower pace than normal. Atsumu talked with Osamu about this. Contrary to what people believe the twins have a really strong relationship, they’re each other’s confident. Whenever Atsumu would feel down his twin was the first one to notice, and to do something about it; saying that seeing Atsumu down was an ugly sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he talked about Osamu about his numbness, Osamu told him that it might be a good sign. He told him that his lack of sadness could be a sign of moving on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moving on, the last time he had moved on from someone was when he had been rejected by his first love, his former high school senpai , Kita Shinsuke. He had confessed to Kita because he needed to, he wasn’t really expecting anything to come out of it. He just felt the need of confessing before moving on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t compare Kita’s situation to now though, he hadn’t been in a 3 year long relationship with him. Kita’s rejection was said in such a soft manner that couldn’t compare to Sakusa’s ruthless ones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he could drown in not so positive thoughts he felt his phone vibrate. It was from Yamaguchi. As he was texting Oikawa he decided to try his luck and see if Yamaguchi would do him the favor of doing Oikawa’s makeup for Saturday’s shoot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamafrecks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunday 3 (12:57)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey lil freckles, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You free on Saturday? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 12:59) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why does it feel like  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re asking me on a date? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:00) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Yamaguchiiiii </em>
</p><p>
  <em> T-T </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That lamppost you call </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Boyfriend has been  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rubbing on ya  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:01) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In more than one way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:01) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay this is not Yamaguchi  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whoever you are </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Give freckles his phone back  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:02) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whatever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:02) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Atsumoo sorry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tsukki had my phone  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While I finished fixing up lunch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you need? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:02) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I knew you were to pure </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For those vulgar innuendos  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyways  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yamafrecks </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You think you could help me with </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A makeup related situation </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On Saturday? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (13:03) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait let me see my schedule  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes I’m free  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saturday after lunch  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good for you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:03) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, excellent? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you Yams you’re a love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a galactic theme makeup  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You up for a challenge? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:04) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hehehe I know, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Galactic huh? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Challenge?? Pfft as if </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could do it with my eyes closed  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:05) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We love a confident Yams </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay thank you freckles  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you’ll deliver with this makeup  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You always do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:05) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry about it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You flatter me too much </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyways if that’s it Tsumu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gtg lunch’s getting cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:05) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah bye freckles  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Enjoy your meal </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope your bf chokes on it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &lt;*3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:06) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:07) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Opps Tsukki again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bye Atsumooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 13:07) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was one thing off his head at least.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reading Yams text about lunch made him hungry. He decided to go to his brother’s place to eat some lunch and maybe spend the rest of the day searching for props for his upcoming shoot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he made his way to the door he couldn’t help but feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach as he thought of the shoot. Maybe his luck was in for a change, hopefully for a better turn.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The week had passed in a matter of a blur, and all of the sudden it was Saturday. The long awaited day. At least on Atsumu’s part. He was so exiexcited to meet his model. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before taking off to the park, Atsumu prepared his apartment. He initially thought he would do all of his shoots at the park, but with the ‘alien’ concept a plain background would be so much easier to edit. So he decided to set everything up in his apartment’s living room. He settled his lights and a plain grey large cloth backdrop. He even bought props so his model could use. Some glitter, a dorky alien antenna headband and some eye contacts. Although he needed to ask Oikawa first if he was okay with wearing them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was already settled at his apartment too. The freckled boy scolded him for his lack of warning. Atsumu somehow forgot to mentioned that Yamaguchi would be doing Oikawa Tooru’s makeup. Atsumu wondered again, if Oikawa was that popular of a model, why hadn’t he know of him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he walked down the stairs of the park near his apartment, he got a text from Oikawa:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oikawa Tooru</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (13:49)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Miya-chaaan! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m waiting in a bench near  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The park’s stairs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t keep me waiting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll get sunburnt  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reading that, Atsumu removed his gaze from his phone and stared ahead. There in a park bench near the stairs, just as the text read. There he saw the most stunning person he has ever laid eyes on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed was his hair. Brown fluffy curls framed a beautiful face. Big brown eyes that seemed to flash with recognition when he noticed him.  He smiled at Atsumu and Atsumu felt star struck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-kun!!!!” A silky voiced emanated from gorgeous plump lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu needed to stop with the descriptions, it was weird.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was his first time meeting this dazzling young man, although he seemed more like an angel than a simple mortal man, just in Atsumu’s humble opinion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled as Tooru approached him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa-san! Am I really that similar to Osamu that you could recognize even though it’s the first time we meet in person?” Atsumu joked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughed. “Well, you’re twins after all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pouted at the model’s words. “Are you saying I am as ugly as Osamu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Full on cackling Tooru responded between chuckles “By no means Atsumu, I would dare say your brother is an attractive young man.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still better looking than him though.” Atsumu stated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled at him “You’re definitely more talkative.” Oikawa stopped, he extended his hand to Atsumu “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miya Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Oikawa Tooru.” Atsumu shook his hand. He felt a wave of excitement as their hands contacted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, Miya-chan” Oikawa inspected him, as of looking for something, then frowned. “Where’s your camera?”</p><p> </p><p>“Back at home” Atsumu simply provided.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was quite hilarious to watch Tooru turned more and more confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu decided to enlighten the brunette beauty. “Will be shooting in my apartment. If that’s okay with you? I know I should’ve told you sooner but I just thought a plain background would be better to a park scenery and-“ Atsumu kept on rambling until he heard Oikawa’s lighthearted “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. Atsumu lead the way” Oikawa said as he started heading the same direction Atsumu just came from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sighing a breath of relief, Atsumu walked along Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could be a serial killer you know.” Atsumu quickly returned to his usual bantering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That made Oikawa grin.  “Maybe, that hair of yours reminds me of one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu puffed out a huff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Besides if you were to kill me, I know my best friend and Rin would do more than avenge me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know about your bestie but Suna <b>IS</b> someone you don’t wanna mess up with.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both laughed. Suna’s antics were something else after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is your place far from here?” Oikawa asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, we’re almost there.” Atsumu responded then turned to looked at the model beside him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have a friend of mine waiting for us, he’ll do your makeup.” Atsumu continued as he appreciated the longitude of Oikawa’s eyelashes. They were long, they weren’t dark though, they were a beautiful light brown just like his hair, they almost looked golden when the sun hit them just right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Oikawa turned his from his phone to Atsumu, something similar to excitement glazing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, name’s Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi real fan of yours apparently” Atsumu grinned widely at the flustered man besides him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s my fan?” Oikawa played with the strap of the bag he was holding, that brought Atsumu’s attention to it. When they first started walking towards Atsumu’s place he noticed Oikawa was holding it, but decide against question it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was curious now. “What’s in the bag Oikawa-san?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bag?” Oikawa stopped in his tracks “oh yeah my bag!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shot him a playful grin and added “I’ll show you as soon as we arrive at your place.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shot him a grin back. “Good thing, we already did then” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stopped in front of Atsumu’s building. Opening the door he let Oikawa inside of the complex. They surprisingly made their way towards Atsumu’s door in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, this is mine.” Atsumu’s said as he opened the door. It was unlocked, he knew Yamaguchi was there so he didn’t bother on locking it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they stood inside, Oikawa exclaimed “This is a really nice place, Atsumu.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave him a grateful smile “Thank you, I’ve only lived here for a couple weeks so I still have some personalization to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Interrupting their little chatter, Yamaguchi came from the kitchen. Freckled smile in place and joyful almond eyes gave the two of them a welcome feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, let me introduce to you the greatest makeup artist in existence, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three of them chuckled, but Yamaguchi had a shy little smile decorating his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsu just likes to flatter me too much, he thinks flattering will take him places” Yamaguchi said, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Atsumu’s offended “hey”  Oikawa started following Yamaguchi into their makeshift studio located in Atsumu’s living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi had sat Oikawa in a chair near the kitchen, where his supplies where located. He talked him through a few ideas he had in mind about his makeup. Atsumu went to check on the settings of his camera, absentmindedly he overheard something about colors and soon enough Oikawa had asking him to lend him his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Oikawa emerged from the bathroom dressed in a long sleeved, black glittery crop top and faded high wasted jeans, Atsumu felt his heart stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Yamaguchi and Atsumu stared at him for longer than necessary. They just couldn’t comprehend how such an ethereal being graced them with his presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do I look that dazzling handsome?” Regardless of his confidence tone, Oikawa’s stance was unsure, playing with the belt loops of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s brain was non existent at the moment so he answered the question with a breathless “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That seemed to bring Yamaguchi back to reality. Chuckling he took Oikawa’s hand and seated him on the chair, he started Oikawa’s makeup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later Oikawa’s makeup was ready. Yamaguchi had some an splendid job at it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s eyeshadow was a mix between all sorts of purples, the cool tones creating a delightful contrast on his pale skin. Yamaguchi had also created the illusion that Oikawa was crying stars, the little relects flowing along his cheeks in all sorts of duo-chrome colors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi took a few photos of his work and then proceeded to take selfies with Oikawa. That gave Atsumu the time to search for the contacts he bought for Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru?” Atsumu called.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”  Oikawa answered, concentrated on the phone Yamaguchi held between his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with wearing contacts?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That caught his attention “Contacts? As eye contacts?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu handed him the little box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes colored contacts, I bought them with the shoot in mind. Thought they would look cool.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa opened the contact box. There the two colored pieces laid in a puddle of eye drops. The contacts were just one big light blueish pupil. Oikawa thought for a moment before giving an affirmative answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi helped him into the contacts. With the contacts on, Oikawa looked like some kind of space deity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guiding Oikawa to the center of the backdrop, Atsumu turned all his lights on and proceeded to capture the beautiful being that was in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Working with Oikawa was the easiest thing in life. As soon as the camera started clicking, both Atsumu and Tooru fell into an easy dance. Tooru had amazing facial expressions, his body had a language of his own and Atsumu was there to capture every movement of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shoot had gone beautifully well. They worked well into the evening, with Yamaguchi announcing that he had to meet Tsukkishima for dinner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dinner?” Tooru looked around confused. The curtains were all closed so they had no way of noticing how the sun had set several minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I promised him we would go get dinner together tonight.” Yamaguchi went for a goodbye hug from Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Yamaguchi neared the door, Oikawa called after him:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to send me the pictures, Yamaguchi-kun!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send them to you later. Have a good night the both of you.” Yamaguchi closed the door leaving Atsumu and Tooru alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Want to go to get dinner with me? I’ll pay as a thank you for helping me.” Atsumu offered to Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru looked at him, then at his phone. Atsumu wondered why he looked so sad while checking his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa returned his gaze to Atsumu, giving him a smile and answering with an “I’d really like that, just let me change and we’ll head out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe I’ll give you an Atsuoi meeting next chapter?</p><p>I feel like this chapter is all over the place I’m sorry for that but hope you enjoy some AtsumuxTadashi interactions.</p><p>The reason as to why Atsumu dislikes Tsukki so much is simple.<br/>They both can act like a-holes but Tsukki is the bigger a-hole in any situation, and Tsukki likes to remember Atsumu more than anyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had so much fun writing this two chapters. I hope you enjoy them just as much as I did. </p><p>Also,<br/>I imagine Atsuoi as a couple who would watch really bad movies for the sake of complaining about how bad they are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the most fun he had experienced in a while. Tooru has to admit Atsumu was pretty good at his job. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The person Atsumu was behind the lense of the camera was so different from his ‘usual’ demeanor. Photographer Atsumu was calm, sharp and had a soul piercing gaze. While ‘normal’ Atsumu had a child-like smile and teasing smirks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s camera had captured him like any other, yet Tooru felt like this was one of the best shoots he has ever done. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s first impression of Atsumu was “Wow, Osamu and him are really identical.” The only difference between the twins being their hair color.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinner with Atsumu that night was great, he’s the type of person who likes to fully commit to their current company. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to a Mexican restaurant that night, the food had been great and the vibe the restaurant emitted was a joyful one. They chatted just like they texted, about everything and anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He learned a lot about Atsumu that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He learned Atsumu’s favorite animal: Bunnies. Atsumu’s favorite season: Fall. Atsumu’s favorite show: American Horror Stories. Oikawa laughed and confronted Atsumu’s about his hipocrisy. How dare he make fun of him for liking  Ancient Aliens when he liked AHS!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu almost had a go at him when he stated that AHS was overhyped. Atsumu had strike back  saying that all Ancient Aliens had in favor were the cheap special effects.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had a glaring contest after that. There was no clear winner since both of them erupted into a fit of giggles. Every tease, every smirk, every grin had no bad intentions behind them. It was almost as if they were always in the same tune.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing that clouded his fun was the fact that Oikawa has been out for several hours yet Hajime hasn’t even call him once. Not even a text.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He left home after lunch and it was well into the night already and Hajime hasn’t even asked where he is. Does he really not care about him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Atsumu sensed his distress. He offered to pay for a taxicab so he could go home. Oikawa refused and explained to him that he didn’t live that far way from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He offered to walk him home but Oikawa turned him down again he didn’t want to impose on him like that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He headed home after a fun night, he thought he should introduce Suga to Atsumu. They would like each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru arrived home to find out that Hajime wasn’t home. Where he was? He had no idea. Not a note, not a text, nothing. It was disappointing. Tooru didn’t expect Hajime to inform him about his every move. But just a “<em> hey Tooru I’m going out don’t wait for me </em>” would me nice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wasn’t in the mood to wait for Iwaizumi. He filled up the tub, and took a nice long bubble bath. It did wonders for his muscles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once he was tucked in bed, he checked his phone and he had several text messages.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sugar Cube</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (17:53)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Toooruuu!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How did the shoot go? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did they turned you into </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ET? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God, I bet you looked ugly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> :p </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:03) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rin-Rin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (19:07)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Tori babe~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did that piss hair did </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His job correctly? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Send me a pic of how’d  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You looked  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:08) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Makki’s Man</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (19:00)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Oikawa </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Makki and I are going  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a drink  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You wanna come? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iwa’s here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:12) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So that’s were Hajime is. It’s always good to know he wasn’t abducted by aliens. Oikawa feels he could be abducted and he wouldn’t know since he never tells him anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My Beautiful Manager</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (18:03)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Tooru, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hoped everything went  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well with your shoot today </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You always give your best </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bet the pictures came out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beautiful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just wanted to remind you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That the swimming photo shoot  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Campaign would be held on Monday  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll probably have to miss your lessons </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s all, see you on Monday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take care. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:20) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, Kiyoko was a true gem. His manager had a sublime way of showing her feelings. He didn’t consider Kiyoko just his manager, she was his friend. And knowing she considered him a friend too warmed his heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi-kun </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (20:17)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here are the pictures </em>
</p><p>
  <em> :D </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [12 images attached] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:27) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Atsu-Chan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday 10 (22:45)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you home yet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:39) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He answered all of his pending texts. Suga and Rin gushed about how good he looked. He thanked Yamaguchi for sending him the photos and complimented him again on his great job. He asked Mattsun if Hajime was still with them. Mattsun told him that he was and that he will spend the night at theirs since they drank a bit more than expected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed, he had left the living room lights on so Hajime would not walk into a dark apartment but now he has to get up and turn them off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Truth to be told, Tooru didn’t like to sleep alone. It made him lonely. So he decided to turn on the tv in order to disrupt the lonely silence. He logged into his Netflix account and roamed through the countless options of movies and series, failing to decide what to watch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Atsu-chan </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for the meal </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had fun working with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:48) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ig you’re not so bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yourself  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:50) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you have something else  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To say other than </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  smart ass responses </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some Netflix recommendations? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:52) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was just scrolling through  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Netflix too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mmm let’s see  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you watched  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Howl’s Moving Castle? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read  22:53) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve been meaning to! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s on my watch list </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:54) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait I have an idea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:54) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:55) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let’s do a watch party  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So we can watch it together  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:56) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A watch party? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:56) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes here I’ll send you the link </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [ 1 link attached] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where are connected from? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:57) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From my tv </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:58) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’ll be easier from a laptop  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only if you want tho  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:58) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll log from my laptop  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 22:59) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 23:00) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour into the movie, Atsumu decided to start a debate arguing that Howl looked better as a blonde than as a raven. Oikawa was ready to punch his way through the screen so he could make Atsumu realize that Howl looked a hundred times sexier with his hair black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the movie ended they decided to watch <em> Your Name. </em>After the tear fair that movie brought, they concluded their improvised movie night with one of the stupidest films he has ever seen, Sharknado; and when Atsumu informed him they were 6 of them. He couldn’t help himself and promised Atsumu that they’ll do another party dedicated solely to the franchise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru fell asleep around three in the morning. Loneliness long forgotten</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoko had been at his doorstep the first thing on Monday morning. A van full of his coworkers was waiting for him at the foot of his complex. He was seated next to the window, Kuroo next to him and Suga next to Kuroo. Akaashi, Kuroo’s manager, was in the driver’s seat, Kiyoko seated next to him. Yachan, Suga’s cute little anxious manager, was fixing them a light breakfast in the back of the van.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The swimsuit campaign would be held in a hotel which was about an hour and a half drive away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga and Kuroo were talking about how Kuroo’s little boyfriend was launching his first collaboration with a video game company. Kenma, or otherwise known as the famous youtuber, KODZUKEN, would be added as a limited edition purchasable character to one of his favorite games. Kuroo was beyond happy for his boyfriend, boasting about how proud he was of his ‘<em> kitten </em>’ to anyone who was willing to listen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride was making him uneasy. When they informed him about this shoot, he had planned to go on a strict diet; but since his doctors recommended against it, he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And oh boy, how he regretted it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mind was beginning to swirl in unwanted directions when he felt his phone buzz.Atsumu had sent him a movie poster for the new ‘Alien in your Backyard’ movie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Atsu-chan </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Monday 12 (7:21)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> [image attached] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So this movie’s coming out  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanna go watch it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since you’re such an alien sap </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:25) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G’morning to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Too Atsumu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read  7:27) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hehe morning Tooru :3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:28) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tooru? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What happened to Oikawa-san? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:29) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think you crying on chat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bout Tachibana and Miyamizu’s </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love story erased all sense of formality  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had left for you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:30) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> YOU WERE BAWLING TOO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:32) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Never said I wasn’t </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is it okay tho? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can go back to calling you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oikawa-san’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you prefer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:32) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m just messing wicha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read  7:35) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> :D </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sooooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> About the movie? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:35) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ummm</p><p>
  <em>Can I take someone with me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:37) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sure </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As long as it’s not  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sunarin  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:38) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like Rin’s company  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:39) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rin can be great ig </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if you invite him to the movies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He will undoubtedly bring Samu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And trying to focus on the movie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whilst hearing smooching noises </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can prove quite tricky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 7:42) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Who you texting Tooru?” Suga who had just finish listening to Kuroo’s simping asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh” Tooru had really been engrossed in his convo with Atsumu so Suga’s sudden call made him flinch a little “just Atsumu, he invited me to the movies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“About that” Tooru leaned forward, completely ignoring Kuroo’s protests “would you like to go with us? I thing the both of you could get along really nice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga grinned at him. “Oh is this the handsome photographer, which have you been texting so much?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa directed a scowl at him. “Yes, it’s him. Suga I just told you that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Suga an Tooru were leaning towards each other, ignoring that Kuroo was akwardly sandwiched between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Said ignored person made them jump back with an unexpected “Ohohoho?” At which both managers in the front laughed at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A handsome photographer you said?” Kuroo added to the conversation at hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Suga answered. “Oikawa’s been all friendly to this photographer named Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo whipped his head to look at Tooru. “Atsumu? Miya Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. yes” Oikawa provided. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Piss colored hair, tall, really hot tattoos? Has a twin?” Kuroo continued as if wanting to make sure he had the right guy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga seemed to perk at the adjectives “Really hot what?!” Suga almost screeched “Tooru, you didn’t mention he had tattoos?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa just rolled his eyes.”you’re acting like a high schooler on a rush of hormones, Suga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned to look at Kuroo. “What about Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo leaned back against his seat. “Bo and I are really good friends with the guy, that’s all. Never imagined you two would hook up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru felt heat rise up to his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- no I don’t , why? I didn’t hook up with him Kuroo. Why the bloody hell would I hook up with him when I have my boyfriend? I would never cheat on Hajime!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked flabbergasted. “You’re still together with Iwa? But I thought-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo.” Suga interrupted him with a stern voice. Kuroo turned to look at him and Suga just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa threw a questioning look at his best friend. Suga only responded with a “later, we have work to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa could feel the uneasiness settling in his stomach. Seeing as they were nearing their destination, he sent a quick ‘ttyl’ text to Atsumu and decided to focused on his task at hand. After all he had work to do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa had modeled a total of 29 bathing clothes at the end of the day. He had been soaked, oiled and buried in sand. He was exhausted. He had slept for the entirety of the ride home. Kiyoko had informed them that they have to make a stop at the company before dropping them home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the three manager made their way to the entrance, the three models were left alone in an uncomfortable, stuffy silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore and decided to ask the question that has been floating around his mind all day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So Kuroo,” Hearing his named called out, Kuroo tensed up “what made you believe that Hajime and I were no longer together?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo turned to look at Suga for some help. Suga only gave him a resigned sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cleared his throat before giving him an answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He told me that” Oikawa looked at him, confusion written in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He told you? He told you what?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at him straight in the eyes “Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi told me and Bo that the two of you were no longer together.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say that Oikawa was speechless was an understatement. Oikawa inspected for a crack in Kuroo’s serious expression. When he found none he decided to spoke up:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He told you and Bo-Chan?” Kuroo just nodded. “When?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“On Saturday night Keiji, Bo, Kenma and I went a bar to celebrate Kenma’s partnership. When we walked in we saw Iwaizumi sitting inside a booth with your old classmates. Bo and I decided to go greet them while Keiji and Kenma went to grab a table. We started talking with them and when Bokuto brought your name up, Iwa told us that you two hadn’t been together for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s head started to hurt. “He told you that? Were those his exact words?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked between Suga and Tooru “Oikawa no, I-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Tooru opened the vehicle door and started to walk away from it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sugar cube</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll call you later, need time to think  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell Kuroo I’m not mad at him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry about me okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 16:01) </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I love you Tooru </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 16:02) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Closing Suga’s convo, Oikawa opened other chat and typed:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Makki’s Man</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanna go grab a coffee? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 16:05) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll meet you at  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tiny Crow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In 20? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 16:06) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Read 16:07) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tooru made his way to the coffee shop with sluggish steps. Opening the door a puff of orange hair greeted him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, it’s good to see you again!” Hinata’s joyful aura was almost infectious. If Tooru had been in a better shape he would try to match his smile with a one of his own. But right now he didn’t feel like it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why hello there Chibi-chan” Tooru still tried to give him a decent response, “Is Tobio-chan treating you well? If not just tell me and I’ll beat that grumpy ass of his.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The little sunshine boy giggled at his comment. “Oh, Tobio and I are just fine. What about you Oikawa-san, it’s been a while since you last visited us”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just been really busy” Tooru tried to give him a somewhat small smile but from the looks of it. The expression concerned the tiny orange boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san take a seat” Hinata urged him to his usual seat near the window “I’ll bring you your usual okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata” Oikawa called Hinata’s rushing form “make it a triple instead of a double, no sugar, yeah? Thanks“ Hinata gave him a quick glance before nodding.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“That much caffeine can’t be good for you.” Oikawa turned to look at the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look like shit” Matsukawa stated as he took a seat in front of Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru scoffed at his poorly commentary “Jokes on you bushy brows, cuz I get paid for my looks”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since the last time the both of us hung out, Tooru.” Issei stretched his arms until he opted for resting his elbow on their table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes it has been. Last time we were alone you were gay-panicking over Makki.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you were acting all smug because Iwa had agreed to date you”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Iwaizumi’s name left Mattsun’s lips his carefree tone was wiped out. Almost predicting where the conversation went wrong, Issei made move to talk but was interrupted by Hinata’s arrival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, here’s your order.” Hinata placed the medium sized coffe cup in front of him. He then turned to Issei and handed him a glass of what it seemed to be root beer and a raisin muffin. “Call me up if you two need anything else” As quick as he arrived, he left maybe sensing the tense atmosphere that seemed to surround their tables.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know Mattsun, your taste’s shit. Root beer and a muffin? What are you? A retired 87 years old library assistant?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s oddly specific, didn’t you order something to eat too?” Mattsun said as he started to take bites out of his muffin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have the stomach to eat right now” Tooru said simply taking sips out of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Putting the cup back on the table, Oikawa decided to finally ask what he’s been dreading:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mattsun, can you be honest with me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun placed his muffin back in the wrapper before looking back into Tooru’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ask away Tooru”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did Hajime mentioned me on Saturday night, the night you guys went drinking?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun hesitaded before answering “I- Tooru. I think that’s something you should ask Iwa”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did he Mattsun?” Tooru hissed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Issei went wide eyed for a moment, Oikawa’s hiss had caught him off guard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is he cheating on me Issei?” Tooru really hoped the answer was negative, he doesn’t think his heart could take something like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun gasped but still managed to choke out an answer “No! Tooru no! He’s not. I wouldn’t-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t back him on something like that. Tooru you’re my friend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Then why Mattsun?!” Oikawa could feel his heart weighting him down “why’s he acting like that? Going around saying he broke up with me? To MY friends nonetheless, as if they weren’t going to ask me about it!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And if he has broken up with me I wouldn’t know. He barely talks to me Issei. Every time I try to get closer to him, wether is verbally, emotionally or physically, he shuts me down.” Oikawa had finished his coffee in less than four sips, maybe it was the caffeine rush letting him let out all of his relationship insecurities to one of his oldest friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look Tooru, Iwa barely talks to me. You’ll have more luck asking Makki for details but he did drunk rant to me while I was putting him down in the couch on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun sighed. “He talked about how suffocating your relationship had become. Iwa said and I quote ‘<em> That you were always complaining about how tired you felt even though you were half-assing in all your clases and barely had to do anything at work.’”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi said that he was tired of your dependency towards him. He said that you were always texting him or questioning him.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun paused, and if Tooru didn’t feel nauseous before Matssun’s next work made sure he would.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi said that he wishes you would just leave him alone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After this words were said there was a long silence that settled in their table. Tooru’s head was a mess. He had hope the coffee would settle his headache down and at first it did. But now his headache was coming stronger than before. He needed to breathe some fresh air before he hurled whatever contents there was in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes into the unsettling silence Mattsun’s phone started ringing. Mattsun checked his phone and looked at him “Makki’s calling me I-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the bill, go ahead.” Tooru stood up from where he was seated and made his way towards the counter.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru” Issei called and Tooru turned back to look back at him “Take care.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa tried his best to flash him a smile. He managed to shoot him a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around Issei.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun walked out the coffee shop door with his phone pressed to his ear. Oikawa was quick to paid and promised Hinata that’ll he visit more often. Sending his regards to Tobio he set foot out of the shop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fresh air hit his face. It did little to clear the mess his head was but it helped ease the suffocating feeling that was haunting him back at the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru didn’t want to go back home. Hajime would not be home for still a few hours but just the thought of seeing his face made him dizzy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He walked around the area for a while before his mindless steps took him to the park. His feet were aching from a long day’s work so he decided to sit on a park bench. He closed his eyes and raised his head towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sat there, for God knows how long until a voice jolted his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-San?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was standing in front of him, eyes quizzical. He was holding a purple pet cage on his left hand and a what it seem to be a heavy white bag on the right one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-kun! What’re you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading home” Atsumu said dropping the white bag next to the empty spot in Oikawa’s bench. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t want to head home straight after work” Tooru responded truthfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I see. Then you wanna come home with me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned wide eyes to Atsumu. “Atsumu I-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not to be rude Oikawa-san but you look kinda tired and I was just about to head home and order some food. I wouldn’t mind some company”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru thought about it. He really didn’t want to go home and face the broken pieces his relationship.  But he didn’t want to be alone either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay but we’re ordering Mexican” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled down at him. “ I was in the mood for some tacos anyways”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They made their way to Atsumu’s apartment. Oikawa offered his help to Atsumu by carrying the white bag. Curiosity got the best of him and he finally asked Atsumu;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, what’re you carrying in this bag?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turned to look at him, a wide grin spread in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re only gonna ask bout the bag, not the cage?” Atsumu’s eyes were sparkling, you could feel he was in a really good mood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me if I ask?”  Tooru almost felt overwhelmed with the joyful energy Atsumu seemed to be irradiating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, only if you ask nicely~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know what?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turned to look at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really interested.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu paused his tracks, he scoffed and bringing the cage closer to his face said: “How dare he Mocchi! Saying his not interested in a cute little thing as you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mocchi?” Oikawa wondered if Atsumu was aware of how silly he looked at the moment. A tall, well built tattooed man was coping at whatever it was in that cage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look so dumb Miya” Oikawa could feel the corners of his mouth turning upwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just stuck his tongue at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Atsumu’s place Oikawa flopped into the couch tired from a pretty shitty day. He felt his stomach grumble and remembered that the only thing he had eaten in all day were Yachi’s breakfast and some protein bars between shooting breaks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, could you call for the takeout? I need to go to the bathroom real quick.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what do you want to order?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can pick for me. I’m not much of a picky eater.” Atsumu said and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa took his phone out. <em> No new messages </em>. Not that he was expecting any to be honest. Suga would wait for Tooru to contact him first and Hajime, well he didn’t want to think about Hajime right now. Sighing he dialed the restaurant up and as he was finishing he took notice of the purple cage, now sitting at the coffee table. Tooru finished ordering as he neared the cage. He looked through the little metal door and inside the cage was a fat little golden bunny. It’s ears dropp and it was honestly one of the cutest things Oikawa has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was Samu’s housewarming gift.” Atsumu’s voice came from the corridor that led to the bathroom. Emerging with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He got you a bunny as a housewarming gift?” Oikawa asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A Lop-eared rabbit.” Atsumu added. “He was afraid I’ll get lonely here all by myself. That prick” Regardless of his words Atsumu had a fond smile at the mention of his brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So in the bag..” Tooru picked up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Her stuff is in the bag. Her food, some toys. Rin even got her a little hat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you name her Mocchi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shrugged. “Samu named her. Something about her cheeks looking like one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shifted  his attention from Mocchi to him. “You wanna hold her?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru nodded his head. Atsumu opened the cage and he carefully as of the little animal was made out of glass, placed the bunny Tooru’s lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa inspected her, and indeed. She did have chubby cheeks that reminded him of a mango flavored mocchi. The bunny looked around nervously, afraid of her new surroundings. The bunny curled herself into a tiny fur ball.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, do you have some painkillers? My head’s starting to hurt.” Tooru said as he rubbed Mocchi’s ears. They were long, no wonder they dropp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Atsumu asked concern lazing his voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s just been a really tiring day.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I see, you wanna watch a movie while we eat?” Atsumu suggested. Tooru thanked for his change of subject, he wasn’t drunk enough to out his love failures.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Maybe we can pick up on the Sharknado franchise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I believe you’ve taken a liking for the films.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I mean” Tooru started “a sharknado sounds something the aliens would do”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru” Atsumu chuckled “Why the aliens?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know, seems possible to me” Tooru shrugged. The bunny was still in his lap, now nuzzling his thighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rung, interrupting their chatter, most likely signaling that their food has arrived. Atsumu stood up and heads towards the door. “Put her back in her cage, and go wash your hands. I’ll set up the take out and the movie. I’ll give you the painkillers after you’ve eaten, okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru could feel the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. “Sure.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all like the longer chapters?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were half on their second movie when Tooru fell asleep. Stomach satisfied and headache contained he let himself relax in Atsumu’s couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru woke up the next day around nine o’clock. He was wrapped in a red blanket and had various pillows scattered around him. He took a moment to gather his surroundings, he was still at Atsumu’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heard a door open. Atsumu came through the bathroom door. He was towel drying his hair when he notice Tooru had woken up. Atsumu was dressed in a deep purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans, the shirt clung to his still wet body and the jeans hugged his thighs nicely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru let himself stare, blaming it on his morning drowsiness. He looked up to Atsumu’s face and found Atsumu smirking. Tooru looked away face hot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for imposing Atsumu. I didn’t mean to stay over.” Said Tooru in his hoarse morning voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Tooru.” The smirk was replaced by a soft smile “I thought about waking you up but you just looked so tired. I also remembered how you didn’t want to head home. So I thought it would be okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But Atsumu, don’t you have lessons today?” Tooru feared Atsumu had missed his classes just because of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but only after lunch. I’m done with most of my classes this semester.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Atsumu.” Tooru was really thankful to had met someone like Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hummed a ‘no worries’ and headed to the kitchen. From the kitchen he called out to Tooru. Tooru headed to the kitchen and Atsumu handed him a mug of steaming hot, deliciously scented coffee. “Sit down, I’ll make us some breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu you don’t have to-“ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sit down Oikawa, you need to eat.” Atsumu said while opening the fridge and grabbing the meal’s ingredients.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa complied with Atsumu’s words. He sat down on the kitchen table and started sipping his coffee. Oikawa liked his morning coffee by itself. So he didn’t bothered in adding any sugar. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know Tooru” Atsumu started. The smell of bacon was starting to envelop the whole apartment. “I won’t pry you for answers and I know we hadn’t know each other for that long. However I want you to know that you have become a really dear person to me and that I’ll be always willing to listen whether it is to you gushing about aliens or to your problems.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Really?”  Tooru was moved by Atsumu’s words. He felt his heart tugging at the seems. Warmth collected in his chest, even if just for a splitting moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it Tooru.” Atsumu turned to look at him, his expression serious. When their eyes met the serious expression morphed into a soft and caring one. “After all why would I stan your God-awful space memes if i didn’t like you?” Atsumu’s grin made its way into his face. Oikawa grinned back at him. “I know you looooove my memes, Atsu”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu placed a plate in front of him and took a seat in front of him. Scrambled eggs, three bacon strips and  two pieces of toast. This is way more than his usual breakfast but after everything that happened yesterday he didn’t mind eating a bit more at the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you usually eat this much?” Oikawa said biting through the first piece of beacon. It was delicious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm?” Atsumu had an entire piece of toast stuffed inside his mouth. His toast-full cheeks reminded Tooru of Mocchi. Oikawa dissolved into a a fit of laughter at the silly picture in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now why are you laughing at me?” Atsumu said after gulping the toast down with a sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know Atsumu” Tooru said between laughter “I’ve been thinking about this a lot but you’re not exactly the epitome of intimidating.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave him a questioning look. “I-…I don’t want to be intimidating.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I know! But you just give off the vibe. I mean you’re tall, well- built, you don’t dress in the brightest colors, for some stupid reason you’re always smirking and on top of that you’re tattooed.” Tooru rolled his eyes as he bit the toast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re appearance doesn’t exactly screams ‘approachable’. It gives off more the ‘hot bad boy who would fuck your girlfriend’ kind of vibe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s smirk grew wider. “You think I’m hot?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru could feel his cheeks turn red but paid no mind to them. “That’s not the point!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?” Tooru wishes he could wipe that smirk off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you smoke?” Tooru asked out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Used to. My last boyfriend didn’t like it so I decided to quit.” Atsumu’s smirk faltered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See!?” People would expect of you to act like a bad boy. Instead you act cute and you’re a rabbit enthusiast!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re trying to fit me into an stereotype Tooru. That’s not really nice”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not what I was trying to do. I’m just surprised I guess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t catch the part where you called me cute.” Atsumu seemed to really like to tease him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Again,  not the point.”  Regardless his best efforts Tooru could feel a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better you’re not what I expected either.” Those words made Tooru very curious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Oikawa was almost done with his breakfast at this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, Sunarin’s friends tend to be a little on the more …snubby part.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa snorted. “You thought I was a snob.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I expected you to be one.”  Atsumu said honestly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what kind of impression did I make on Mr. Bunnylover?” Oikawa put a sickly sweet emphasize on the word ‘Bunnylover’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought that you were beautiful. The first time I saw you I thought that maybe you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen. But before that I thought you were a dork. I really funny person to talk to so when I say you everything made sense.” Atsumu stood up and gathered the dishes and headed to the sink, leaving Tooru speechless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru turned his head to stare at Atsumu drilling holes in his head. Tooru noticed the tips of Atsumu’s ears were a hot shade of pink. Oikawa giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I get I made a pretty good impression then?” Atsumu turned his head so he could poke his tongue at Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru sighed at looked up at the ceiling. “I’m breaking up with my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru could hear the tap water stop but decide to rip the bandaid off in a go. “At least I think so. Things have been bad, atrociously bad lately and I just don’t know what to do. We have been together for so long. We were best friends before lovers and now…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru took a deep breath, tears were threatening to spill and he wanted to avoid that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We have known each other for so long, we were there for each other when it was needed. But not anymore, we move from back home to here together. We have so much friends in common, our families are close friends of each other. I’m afraid that the he is not the only thing I’m gonna loose, but I can’t continue like this. I can’t, I can’t take it anymore. It has gotten to the point in which I have to choose if I want to loose myself for some sort of fleeting sense of familiarity or ended it. It’s not that simple as people make it out to be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love him? I mean I hurt for him but lately I feel that I’m hurting way more often because of him. I feel like loving him is not worth it anymore. The cold stares, harsh words, the invalidation it’s not worth it anymore. But I’m afraid.” Tooru whispered the last sentence, he was afraid to look at Atsumu so he continued to stare at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you want me to say something but I actually went through something similar a couple of weeks before meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu reasumed his current task. “ I went through a three year draining relationship and I ended it like a week before meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru turned in his chair watching Atsumu’s back as he washed the dishes. “What was it like?” Tooru asked in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was debilitating. It felt that the more I tried the more he pushed me away. I wanted to feel important to him, so I tried and tried to become someone he could rely on. Without noticing I was slipping from myself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed, rinsing the last dish and drying his hands on his jeans. “Thankfully I had Samu and my friends to talk to. They have helped me a lot.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How did you realize you didn’t want to continue?” Tooru couldn’t help but ask, he never imagined that Atsumu had went through something like that. He was an amazing person, Tooru bets that Atsumu would be make an extraordinary boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was the little things mostly. I used to text him a lot even though deep down I knew he wouldn’t respond, I still had hoped that he would. I started to think “why?s””</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why was he so cold to me? Why did he worded things like that? Why doesn’t he talks to me? Why does he rejects me so much? And lastly I started wondering why we were still together. I think that’s when I took a step back and asked myself. Do you really wanna continue like this?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I decided to end things with him.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss him Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked straight at him or maybe he was looking through him “Sometimes, is just a passing thought. But do you know whom did I missed the most when I was with him?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru just looked at Atsumu expecting an answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I missed myself, and now that he’s gone I got him back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After talking to Atsumu, Tooru headed back to his own apartment. Not after promising Atsumu they would go to the theater on Friday, he’d have to tell Suga about that. He never got a clear answer out of him on the van.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He texted Suga a quick response to all his concerns texts. He also asked if he could stay at his place for a couple days, Suga told him that he could stay as much as he needed to and asked him if he was in need of a ride. Oikawa thanked him and informed Suga that he would text him when he was ready. Kuroo had messaged him too, he responded to Kuroo’s worries as well as he could. After all Kuroo had no fault of any kind in this situation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rin had texted him asking him for advice on what to wear to his date with Osamu. Tooru quickly apologized for not answering him. He told Rin that after the shoot he had slept the whole day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One girl that Tooru shared lessons with had been a sweetheart and she had sent the Monday’s notes to him. He thanked her for that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived to his apartment it was well off after noon. He knew that in about thirty minutes Hajime would come home from his lessons, eat and then he’d go to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru was NOT ready to do this, but he knew it was needed. He gave himself a pep-talk as he readied a suitcase with a few of his essentials. After his suitcase was ready, he messaged Suga and asked him to come and get him in about 15 minutes. As he locked his phone, the front door opened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi entered the bedroom a tired sigh escaping his lips. He looked devastatingly handsome as always but now the love filter Tooru was used seeing through was tainted if not vanished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hajime” Tooru called, he was sitting at the foot of their bed suitcase besides him. Iwaizumi snapped his head at the direction of his voice. Wide eyes turned into a glare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oi Shittykawa, could you kindly inform me where the fuck were you last night?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru met his glare, a calm expression reigned his features.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to have a talk with you Iwaizumi.” His voice came out with a flat tone, almost uninterested. This was the complete opposite of how he felt on the inside. Tooru was afraid that his legs will give out if he dared to walk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we DO need to talk about where were you last night!?” Iwaizumi hissed as fumbled to change into his work clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised that you care” Iwaizumi halted his actions at Tooru’s words “I mean, given  how you broke up with me and you didn’t even have the decency to inform me about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. Tooru raised his eyebrows at him “What? Are you surprised MY friends told me about our breakup before you did?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t meant it that way” Hajime finally said after long minutes of silences had passed “I meant it as a break, not a definite break up just a step back from one another.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight” Tooru hissed “You insult me, command me and mistreat me on a daily basis and <b>YOU </b>need a break!?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked as if Tooru just had slapped him across the face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You invalidate my feelings every time they’re brought up to light.  You treat my worries as if they were unjustified. As if I was just a kid afraid of what’s under their bed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know how mentally taxing my job is? Of course you don’t know. It’s not just about “looking good” Iwaizumi. It takes so much more than that. Hours-long photo shoots in which I have to be up in my feet the entire time under hot blazing white lights which causes my migraines to act up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t know about how it can affect your body image. You know what’s the say in the model industry? ‘The slimmer you are the better you look on camera.’ Tooru gave him a dry chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t know about all those times I was running on 13 cups of black coffee and no sleep nor food because I was busy catching up with my missed lessons. But you still have the impression that I half-ass on my student duties.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don’t know about how every time I went to sleep besides you, I was pumped on painkillers due to my headaches not leaving me alone as soon as I had a little bit of spare time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru was letting his seething mass of bottled up feelings take over. He was not letting a drop of tear escapes his eyes. Iwaizumi did not deserved watch him cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And do you know why you wouldn’t know that Iwaizumi? Do you wanna know?!” Tooru’s voice was booming across the room, getting louder with every word he spoke “Its because you’re a self absorbed asshole, who has his head stuck up so high his ass you could see it coming out of his mouth!” Tooru’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I tried so hard for you! I tried my best for you! I tried to be a caring boyfriend putting my issues aside so I could help you with yours. I <em> asked</em>, not question but asked about how you’re feeling, how you’re doing, making sure you are okay. I tried to give you everything I thought you deserved. And I get called dependent.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know who deserves better Iwaizumi?,” In all his churning rage, Tooru’s eyes never left Iwaizumi’s. “Me. I deserve better. Oikawa Tooru deserves better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s been hurt a lot of times, but right now he vowed this was the last time he ever let  Iwaizumi Hajime hurt him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru stood up from the bed. He could no longer feel the trembling of his legs, dragging his suitcase with him. “You wished for me to leave you alone, your wish is my command.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hajime just stared up at him, his mouth was hanging open as if he wanted to say something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so glum, chum!” Oikawa stated a sickly fake smile plastered across his face. “You’re getting the break you wanted. The only difference being this break is a little bit more…. definite.” Tooru passed the stunned body of his now ex-boyfriend and grabbed the bedroom door handle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Remember Iwa-chan? During our senior year of highschool you asked me if I had any regrets. I answered you I didn’t. Well I’ve changed my mind about it, I do have one regret.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru turned the handle and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I regret ever confessing my feelings to you. I wish I have never opened my mouth about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru stepped out and closed the door behind him. He quickly made his way out of the apartment. Not wanting to look back, he didn’t think he was strong enough to look back and not run back to him. Suga was waiting for him at the front door of the building, car keys in hand. Suga gave him a once over and opened his arms for a hug which Oikawa gladly accepted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No words were exchanged between the two of them. And  as Oikawa Tooru was looking out of the co-pilot’s window, tears started streaming uncontrollably down his face. It was fine, he would let himself cry. Just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that just happened.</p><p>Thanks for all those of you who have been liking the story so far. I really look forward to read your comments every time I update the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels like an eternity since the last time I've published. But now that I'm finally on a break maybe I'll get to upload more often.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since that time in which Oikawa left his house seemingly heartbroken they had become really close. They went from texting a couple of times throughout the week to full on texting everyday. Calls had become a common action among the two of them. Tooru would call him at times where he felt especially bad and Atsumu would call him to tell him about trivial things so at least he could have some semblance of normalcy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He kind of has an idea about how Oikawa must be feeling right now. When Atsumu decided to end his relationship, he felt relieved more than anything. He believes that this must have been caused due to him delaying the inevitable. Maybe Tooru and his boyfriend weren’t meant to be, just like Sakusa and him weren’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In no means was Atsumu comparing his and Tooru’s experiences, Sakusa hadn’t been his best friend before he became his boyfriend but he was a big part of Atsumu’s life. For the past three years everything seemed to have been built around Sakusa. Around his reactions, his likes, around his boundaries. To the point where it became stifling to breathe. And Atsumu was glad that wasn’t the case anymore. However it was hard to get used to the fact that he no longer was together with the person he once cared so much for and he knows Tooru is going through something hard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first Atsumu had tried to give Tooru the space he thought Tooru must have wanted. But when Tooru had called him late at night just because Tooru thought that Atsumu’s voice was relaxing, he couldn’t give it to him anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu offered Oikawa to postpone their movie outing but Tooru refused to. He told Atsumu that he will not let this event rule his life for longer than necessary. So on Friday they met up at the movies. Atsumu was really excited to meet Tooru’s best friend. He wanted to make a good impression. After all, best friends’ approval were dangerously important.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and his friend arrived at the theater twenty minutes before the movie started. Atsumu’s eyes rapidly went to Oikawa, searching for any sign that could tell him about his well-being. The first thing he noticed about Tooru were his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. They seemed lighter, livelier. Then he noticed his stance. Oikawa’s stance, it was exuding confidence. The kind of confidence someone as gorgeous and good as him should have. It was absolutely delightful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Oikawa spotted him, those beautiful brown orbs of his seemed to glow. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Tsumu-kuuuuun!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was happy to get such a warming reaction from him. Tooru was happy to see him and so was he.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sugawara Koushi was an angelical beauty. That was Atsumu’s first impression of him and when Oikawa informed him that he was a fellow model everything made sense. Atsumu was awfully wary of him at first, Sugawara’s eyes seemed to be inspecting every bit of him, inside and out. Sugawara’s eyes narrowed at him and after a few moments Sugawara’s face sported an almost malevolent grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You were right about Atsumu-kun, Tooru.” Sugawara was facing now his friend, Oikawa was about to open his mouth when Sugawara added “He is indeed really hot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“SUGA!” Atsumu’s nervous smile was replaced by a chuckle. It looks like he will get along with Sugawara  just fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked mortified so Atsumu decided to be merciful and sent him a wink his way. That made Tooru even redder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not you too ganging up on me “ Tooru  protested with an adorable pout. Sugawara rolled his eyes at him and Atsumu delivered him a deadpanned look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Puffing his cheeks, Oikawa directed them an offended glare “Anyways,  I’ll go buy the tickets.” Oikawa turned towards the general direction of the theater “I won’t stand for you two BULLYING me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Sugawara shared a look before erupting into a fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
The movie was okay. It was not the masterpiece Oikawa claimed it was, it was just okay. A mediocre comedy movie with a trio of quirky aliens. Atsumu’s favorite part was not the movie itself but Tooru’s commentary on it. He would crack jokes at the expenses of the main characters and usually most of the time, Sugawara would try to shut him up by warning him of the possibility they could get kicked out if he kept on making noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before leaving Sugawara said that he had promised to buy his boyfriend some popcorn, so he asked them to wait for him by the exit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru started excitedly enacting his favorite parts of the movie. Atsumu sent him what he assumed was a fond/relieved look. Atsumu was happy to see Tooru seemed to be doing well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Tooru imitated his favorite character’s mannerism (that of course was one of the aliens) someone called Atsumu’s name out. Atsumu turned around as he immediately recognized that voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa” Atsumu found Kiyoomi staring between Tooru and him. He didn’t like the way in which Sakusa narrowed his eyes at Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa returned his eyes to Atsumu. He didn’t like the accusation in them. “Long time no see Miya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not that long, you here with Komori?” Atsumu simply responded back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m waiting for him.” Sakusa returned to narrowing his eyes at Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru shifted where he stood, clearly uncomfortable. Atsumu sent him an apologetic gaze. Sakusa seemed to catch that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to be doing just fine, Atsu.” Atsumu gritted his teeth at the nickname. “You sure move on from a  relationship that was so <em> important </em>to you fast.” Sakusa spat at his face, not minding the publicity of their current location.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A relationship that was as important as it was unhealthy.” Atsumu retorted. “Kiyoomi, we’re done, I don’t need to report anything to you. I recall you telling me you wanted to be friends, if we became friends this is how you’re  going to act. Didn’t you identify yourself as a mature person? Cuz you’re not acting like one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu” Sakusa’s voice sounded strained. Sakusa took a step closer to Atsumu, reaching for him. Before Sakusa got the opportunity to touch him, warm, foreign fingers interlocked with Atsumu’s. He turned in surprise to look at the owner of those fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru was standing next to him, he had grabbed Atsumu’s hand and was drawing soothing circles at the back. Atsumu’s heart picked up a pace that could put any race horse to shame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We should get going, Tsumu.” Tooru turned to look at Sakusa.”I’m sorry but I’m afraid I have to cut your little” Tooru tilted his head “mmm reunion? But Mocchi is all alone and she doesn’t like it when we leave her for long periods of time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was looking at their interlocked hands as if they were a national offense but managed to still ask “Mocchi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right babe, Mocchi’s waiting for us.” Atsumu caught the way the tip of Tooru’s ears turned into a pretty shade of pink. It was so cute it made him smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who's Mocchi?” Sakusa asked again, a mix of exasperation and confusion was shown in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Our daughter.” Tooru explained. He then started to lead Atsumu out of the theater. Atsumu blurted a ‘Take care’ to Sakusa before letting himself be pulled by Tooru’s warm hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of Sakusa’s field of view. Atsumu decided to bring one specific topic he was not aware of until that moment “I didn’t know you were so keen at the idea of co-parenting Mocchi with me.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s fading blush came back “Well she’s gotta have a good role model and” Tooru scanned Atsumu up and down “ you’re clearly not it. So I’ve decided to take the matter into my own hands.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look good together. Bickering like an old couple.” Suga stated as he ate some of his boyfriend’s popcorn. Atsumu and Tooru gave him a confused gaze. Suga rolled his eyes and simply pointed their still interlocked hands. With a jolt they released one another’s hands and took a step back from each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“N-no he was just” Atsumu started are the same time as Tooru explained “I was just”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know. Kind of a tense situation you got  there Atsumu.” Suga said emphatically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kinda.” Atsumu gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck momentarily after .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s up this stuff I’m hearing about co-parenting?” Suga asked, eyes gleaming with a mocking shine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu has a baby rabbit Suga! She needs a family!” Tooru explained flinging his arms around to make sure his statement was clear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well as much as I would like to hear your squabbling, I did promise Daichi that I would be home early today, so I should start heading back.” Suga turned to look at his friend “Tooru?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru turned to look at Atsumu and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry Atsumu but I should turn in for the night too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay.” Atsumu assured both models. “It was nice meeting you Sugawara-san.” Sugawara gave him a smile “likewise Atsumu, just call me Suga from now on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good night Suga.” Atsumu corrected with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As both models made their way Atsumu called out to Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru!” Oikawa turned his head to look at him “Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru blinded him with one of his beautiful smiles and mouthed him what it looked to be a “no problem.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was left behind, heart racing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not long after the models departure, Atsumu received a rather enthusiastic phone call from one of his most excitable friends</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey Tsum’ Tsum.” The voice from the other line boomed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How’re you doing Bo-kkun?” Bokuto’s loud voice was nice to hear at every once in a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know It’s been a while since we all hung out.” Bokuto started only to be interrupted by Atsumu:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why that is..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault y’all wanted to hangout on me and Keiji’s date night!” Bokuto reflexively defended.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing ya, Bo.  I wouldn’t even dream to compete with Akaashi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There wouldn’t be any competition anyways.” Bokuto immediately flatly stated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch Bo-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because Keiji is the love of my life and your one of my best friends.”  The way Bokuto could say this type of endearments with a nonchalant tone was beyond Atsumu’s comprehension.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have I taken Kuroo’s spot as your best bro?” Atsumu teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you come drink with us at Dinoblack you just might.” Bokuto challenged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu could hear Kuroo’s offended “Hey!” in the background.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up Tsum! Tsukki’s giving us a discount.” Again, Atsumu could hear Tsukkishima’s irritated voice telling Bokuto (probably for the 4th time) that he was NOT giving them a discount. The idea of willingly going to that saltfry’s bar was not tempting but a hangout with his friends which included their drunk shenanigans (in which Bokuto will probably embarrassed Kuroo and himself) was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bo, I’ll be there in 10!” With that Atsumu hung up and made his way to the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He woke up Saturday night with a headache pounding drums at his ears. Atsumu had really over done it yesterday with those idiots. Said idiots that were nuzzling each other besides Atsumu. Peacefully sleeping in his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since he got that wasted. In Atsumu’s defense it was all idea of that stupid duo-tone haired friend of his. Why would he listen to Bokuto anyways? Atsumu had no foot to stand on that one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything after Atsmu’s arrival to Dinoblack was blurred by the unignorable pain he felt. Atsumu was lucky. His hangovers symptoms started and ended with a headache. Nothing else. So he wasn’t exactly in place to complain. Especially next to Kuroo, the man gets the worst hangovers Atsumu has ever seen. Being that the reason why he rarely drank. That’s why Atsumu couldn’t understand how in the world Kuroo thought that he could out drink Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Bokuto’s drool started to puddle in his pillow, Atsumu pushed both nuzzling fools out of his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a loud ‘thump’ they landed on the floor. Unsurprisingly Kuroo was the only one who got awakened by the fall. “Did you really had to throw us out of bed?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu quirked an eyebrow at him “There is deadass another room you could’ve spelt in and do you think Kenma would enjoy that fact that his boyfriend was cuddling with another man?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not gay if it’s with the homies and the other room isn’t even furnished you would really let us sleep on the cold floor?.” Atsumu presumed Kuroo was trying to shoot him a smirk but before he could his expression morphed into one of discomfort. Sensing what was going to happen Atsumu stood up from his bed to urge Kuroo into the bathroom. “You’re NOT puking on my floor!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he closed the bathroom door to try to muffle Kuroo’s disgusting agony, Bokuto came out of his bedroom only wearing his underwear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed “Bo, why are you naked?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked himself up and down before answering “but I’m not naked?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu started massaging his temples “where’s the rest of your clothing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s in the washer. It was dirty Tsumu. I couldn’t go back to Keiji looking all dirty.” Bokuto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just stood there trying to process how in the world was that Bokuto’s first thought after consuming double of his weight in alcohol. Which Atsumu was pretty sure he should be dead or at least unconscious by now, but Bokuto stood there, in the middle of his living room, naked. No thoughts just head full of his boyfriend apparently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the way your phone’s ringing”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turned and headed for his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the coffee started!” Bokuto loudly announced earning a “Be quiet!” from the inside of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru?” Atsumu said as he picked Oikawa’s call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Atsumu. Were you still sleeping? I apologize if I woke you up.” Oikawa’s voice sounded so silky, nothing like the hoarse, deep voice that Atsumu heard when Tooru spent the night at his apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ve been awake for a while now.” Atsumu sat at the edge of his bed. The painkillers he got from his bathroom were settling on his empty stomach. Not a feeling he particularly enjoyed but better than the headache.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Well, I called you because I was wondering if you had plans besides from our shoot this evening?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. We wanted a sunset timed shoot right?” Atsumu went through his really unorganized head calendar. “I have basically the whole day free. Why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking you could help me with something.” Tooru’s voice sounded mischievous, Atsumu could picture the predatory gleam that would spark in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I could help you, but Tooru with what?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later. Suga’s calling me. I need to go. Bye!” Atsumu wasn’t so sure what to expect from Oikawa that evening but it couldn’t be that bad. After all he and Osaka already promised that if one of their enemies were to disappear they’d be each other alibis. He decides to put these thoughts aside because as of now he needs to deal with two very much hangover males who are probably causing mayhem in his kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heard the squeal of what it sounded like a six year old but probably was Bokuto. Sighing, he got up from his bed and walked a dreadfully slow pace towards what he hoped was his still intact kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly Bokuto was not creating havoc in his kitchen. Bokuto was sitting cross legged in front of Mocchi’s bed. Mocchi was nuzzling into the soft material of her bed, and Bokuto was just staring, eyes wide in wonder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you had a pet?” Bokuto asked, voice dripping with hurt. “I would’ve bought it a gift. What kind of uncle am I? I probably made a bad impression.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Bo, you don’t need to buy her a gift.” Atsumu said, trying to comfort his irrationally hurt friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Her? It’s a girl.” Bokuto’s eyes were starting to look like the puppy eyes everyone raved about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah her name is Mocchi. Samu gave her to me.” Atsumu got closer and picked her up from the lilac cushion “you want to hold her”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked up to him, eyes shining with what looked like unshed tears. “Please”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mocchi was not a shy individual, so she was quick to make Bokuto a friend of hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s groaning stopped and the flush of the toilet could be heard. Minutes later Kuroo emerged from the bathroom looking as fresh as a sun-dried fish. He walked towards the couch and flopped on it, long limbs hanging out of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still doing the photo gigs Tsumu?” Kuroo asked, his voice was extremely hoarse, almost painfully so. Atsumu guessed that was the result from the constant vomiting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mm yeah, in the spare time I have.”  Atsumu leaned back on the couch “I’ve been cutting the amount I do back, I really wanted to focus on my final projects this semester.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you would be able to do one at the end of the month?” Atsumu perked up at that. He hasn’t done a gig in almost four months. He wouldn’t mind the extra income. There’s only so much money editing photos would give you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of event is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A wedding.” Bokuto answered. “One of our gym pals is getting married by the end of this month, and the photographer they had contracted had an accident.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So we may have given him your number.” Kuroo stood up and headed towards the kitchen, where he poured himself a big glass of water downing it in two big gulps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you make it clear that I’m still in college?” Atsumu knew he was good at what he does but some clients do not like the fact that he’s still in college so he likes to disclose that first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude’s actually younger than us. I think he is your age. In fact he is the owner of the gym we usually go to.”Kuroo declared, he was searching through the kitchen cabinets. When he took out one of Atsumu’s pans, Atsumu assumed he was getting started on breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s my age then, wow! The man’s marrying young.” Atsumu wondered, marriage is not a thing he thought often of. Much less marrying at twenty-three, even when he was head over heels for Kiyoomi never had Atsumu thought of marrying him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he raves about how this girl has been the one for him ever since the first time he saw her. The man actually got her to agree to marry him, I’m still flabbergasted by the fact.” Kuroo acts as if doesn’t remember how he was the most surprised when Kenma had accepted his love confession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could talk to him. These kinds of events are my favorite since they’re the most lucrative ones.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Bokuto exclaimed, putting Mocchi back in her bed. “I’ll tell him to call as soon as he can!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the way you need to go once you’ve eaten. I need to sleep a little so I can be presentable for later.” Atsumu informed both of his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ohohoho? Does Tsumu-Chan has a date?” He could hear the disgusting sly smile in Bokuto’s voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not quite” Atsumu stood up with a high so he could help Kuroo with breakfast, the faster he fed them, the faster they’ll leave his property.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange how the world works or at least Tooru found it weird. The days passed without stopping. Some days he would feel as a piece of trash, some days he would feel as light as a feather. He talked a lot with Suga, every little thing he had on his mind. He also talked a lot with Atsumu, especially late at night. Oikawa found out that Atsumu’s voice was absurdly soothing for restless nights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days after his break up, on Thursday morning he went to Dr. Suna’s office. They talked about his ups and downs throughout the month, especially on the day of the swimsuit campaign. When Oikawa had almost spiraled down in self-consciousness. He came back from Dr. Suna’s office with a new task that he’ll have to do every morning. Tooru will stand in front of the mirror and he will say out loud his favorite thing about himself on that day. It could be anything, maybe his hands, his hair, his eyes or even just a single eyelash. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru also talked to Dr. Suna about how easy it was for him to come to terms with the fact that he and Iwaizumi were no longer together. Tooru explained to him that he felt hurt, but the cause to this was the loss of a years-long friendship he and Iwaizumi once had. He grieved for the loss of Iwaizumi his friend and not Iwaizumi his boyfriend. Maybe best friends to lovers just wasn’t meant to be, at least in Tooru’s case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Friday night with Atsumu had left a lot of questions in Oikawa’s mind. For example, why did Tooru feel so irritated when that face mask  had gotten close to Atsumu? Why did he feel empowered when Atsumu had squeezed his hand back so tenderly? Why did he like so much when Atsumu had called him babe? It was obvious and luckily for Tooru, Suga was right there to state it:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have a crush on him.” Suga stated nonchalantly as he munched on some crackers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru could feel a weight that had started to settle in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t “ Tooru shook his head to emphasize his answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do” Suga kept on munching on the crackers, not even sparing a glance to Tooru’s direction “Don’t give me that ‘No’ bullshit Tooru we both know that you like the guy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Suga, I can’t like Atsumu I just broke up with Iwa”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru.” An exasperated sigh left Suga’s mouth as he articulated his name “What did you tell me the night after you broke up with him?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Tooru started but was soon interrupted by his friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll answer that for you”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You told me and I quote ‘This relief was long overdue.’ You told me that maybe you loved him but you were not IN love with him. At least for a while now. And that’s why it was so easy for you to say goodbye to Hajime, your boyfriend but not to Iwa-Chan, your friend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru stared at the deep purple of his nail polish. The color reminded him of someone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, and this is just my opinion from what I’ve gathered but maybe Tooru you were over Iwaizumi for a long time before you even considered ending things with him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And you being so <em> interested </em>in that photographer just strengthens my theory.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru didn’t like Suga’s theory that much. Liking someone that soon? Absolutely not. Bad fucking idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think being interested in someone and liking them is really different.” Bullshit. Tooru knew he was lying through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say Tooru” Suga rolled his eyes at him “he has my stamp of approval”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve only met him once.” Tooru gave his friend a deadpanned look at which Suga huffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t blame me, feels like I’ve known the guy for eternity with how much you gush about him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru decided he was in no mood for being called out. “With your permission <em> Sugawara </em>, I have opted it is for my best interest for me to go back to my room.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are dismissed, <em> Oikawa </em>” Suga’s face wore a devious grin “you have to get ready for your date I presume?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“GOD I HATE YOU!” Tooru turned on his heel and headed towards his room. He was NOT going to make sure he looked extra good only for his and Atsumu’s hang out. He was going to look nice because he was going to a photo shoot not a date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Love ya too sweet pie.” Tooru heard Suga’s words but settled on ignoring them.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A monochromatic concept. That had been Atsumu’s idea. Tooru determined the background and he had decided on a sunset at the park. He doubted they would be able to see the sun set but maybe they’ll catch the golden hour everyone raves about. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The yellowish light brown he had settled on for his color scheme really complimented him. Long sleeved turtleneck he wore made him look elegant. The slacks actually just how long his legs really were and the black belt which adorned them made his slim waist a very nice spot to look at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In conclusion he looked devastatingly hot. And he was looking forward to Atsumu’s reaction but only a little bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru had called Atsumu early in the morning, for the sole purpose of booking him for the rest of the night. He wanted  to get dinner with him, to thank him mostly. Atsumu had been of a lot of help, before and after his break up. Tooru also wanted to ask Atsumu for his help on something, so dinner was also an indirect bribe for his help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru grabbed the keys from the kitchen table, he could hear muffled moans coming from Suga’s bedroom, guess Daichi came home. He left the apartment pretty optimistic after all he had to steal someone’s breath in about twenty minutes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru'' Photographer Atsumu called. Tooru had resolved to separate the Atsumu ‘personas’ in two. Bad boy with a camera or otherwise known as ‘Photographer Atsumu’ and Tattooed Bunny lover or also called ‘Usual Atsumu’. Tooru already knew the switch in the personalities in Atsumu but it caught him off guard every time. He was not going to lie, the seriousness in Atsumu’s eyes made him look really hot but the concentration Atsumu put into his work made Oikawa to do just as good as him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day they unsurprisingly did not catch the sun set. Nonetheless the photos Atsumu took just as the last rays of sunshine illuminated the sky were absolutely beautiful.  And Atsumu kept on praising him about how easy of a model he was to work with, Tooru wanted to say it was all thanks to him but the compliment got stuck in his mouth as he noticed just how close he and Atsumu were standing next to each other. Clearing his throat, Oikawa declared their work was over and started guiding Atsumu to his favorite Korean barbecue place.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really like the photos that much?” Tooru asked, taking a piece of lettuce and stuffing it in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, they came out beautifully.” Atsumu kept on admiring the photographs. “The last one is literally a few shots away of being my Lock Screen.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That picked at Tooru’s curiosity “Which is the last one?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly Atsumu turned the camera’s little screen to him. A photo of him was displayed in it. Eyes closed as he smiled joyfully at the camera, there were wrinkles around his eyes. It was sure not the most model-like picture  he had taken that day but it was a photo that portrayed some sort of feeling on it. Even though he was just laughing at a kid who had crashed his bicycle on a tree nearby. In his defense Atsumu was the one who started making jokes at the poor kid’s expense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thought of being Atsumu’s Lock Screen made him feel all fuzzy inside a truly alarming sensation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, that’s a nice picture.” Tooru agreed as he took another piece of lettuce this time he wrapped it around three pieces of pork meat and some kimchi. He needed a distraction from that feeling and food seemed to be the best route for him to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s my favorite out of them all.” Atsumu went to grab a piece of meat but before he could grab it Tooru rapidly stole it with his chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shot him a glare and Tooru simply stuck his tongue at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the way” Tooru was busy grilling the meat so he only nodded “you really nailed it with the outfit. You look ridiculously attractive on it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru sent a wink his way hoping it would not make the atmosphere awkward between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Tooru’s surprise Atsumu responded with a wink of his own. They both stared at each other before erupting in laughter. Once their laughter was settled down, Tooru noticed that the bottle of Soju they had ordered was untouched in the middle of the table, two shot glasses beside it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Atsumu” Tooru had an idea popped into his mind “why don’t we play a drinking game?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A drinking game.” Atsumu raised an  eyebrow “just the two of us?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what about truth or dare?” Tooru suggests handing one of the filled glasses to Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Truth or dare?” Atsumu said in a mocking tone “what are you a freshman in college? Does truth or dare even count as a drinking game?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru gave a loud huff “how dare you talk to your senpai like that?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They glared at each other (mostly Tooru glaring at Atsumu) until Atsumu with a sigh gave up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start then” Tooru said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsu, truth or dare?” Atsumu seemed to think before answering “dare.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My my, aren’t you brave!” Tooru made an act to think “since it’s the first dare I’ll give you something easy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to call Kuroo and tell him you like Kenma.” Oikawa finished an evil smile creeping his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, do you want me dead? That guy would fight a fucking dragon with his bare hands for Kenma!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And since when do you know Kuroo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo has been under the same agency as me for quite a while, Tsumu, don’t you know what your friends are doing in their spare time?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Atsumu stuttered “you can’t blame me for not knowing. The only thing that ever leaves that guy’s mouth is how cute and perfect is Kenma and chemistry formulas!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru chuckled “tru’ dat”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you gonna call him?” Tooru defiantly quirked an eyebrow at Atsumu, he leaned over the table to whisper “or are you scared of him?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to regret this.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After calming a hilariously mad Kuroo and assuring Atsumu had no intention of stealing his boyfriend away. Tooru and Atsumu continued round after round of truth and dare. Tooru ended up with a ridiculous picture of him with a piece of lettuce stuck in one of his nostrils as a profile picture for one of his social media. Atsumu was no better than him, he had to paint his lips with red bean paste and wear it until they left the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had left the establishment and now Atsumu was walking Tooru to Suga’s apartment.  None of the two of them were actually drunk. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“So you wanted my help for something right?” Atsumu asked as he cleaned his lips with a piece of napkin he had snatched before living their table. A shame Tooru kind of liked  how Atsumu’s lips looked with that shade of red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Right” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being all mysterious about it, it's probably not a good sign.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No” Tooru sighed “it’s nothing bad, I promise”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me find an apartment, so I could move out of Suga’s.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had a surprised look on his face “You want to move out of Suga’s?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Tooru raised his head at the night sky, it was a pretty shade of dark blue he could see grayish clouds which had many shapes and forms. It was a beautiful night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t told him, but I’m planning to. I know Suga’s said plenty of times that I’m not imposing but would really like to stand on my own feet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware it’s only been a couple of days and I don't even have all of my stuff at Suga’s but-“ Tooru started rambling he knew he didn’t have a plan but he really wanted Atsumu’s help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you.” Atsumu interrupted his rambling “Um… Well start looking whenever you want and if we can’t find anything suitable for you. I might be able to give you an option.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“An option?” Tooru tilted his head in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But it’s the last resort, remember.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking, I mean if you want. It’s like I told you, it’s the last option in case.” Atsumu was looking at everywhere but Tooru. Tooru found that very cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu” Tooru chuckled “what is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You could maybe move in with me.” Atsumu said after taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Me? Your apartment?” It was Tooru’s turn to be flustered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when I was looking at apartments, I purposely searched for a two bedroom one. I use one of the rooms, the other one’s just empty .” Atsumu explained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted the extra room so maybe you could turn it into a workplace.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No” Atsumu slowed his pace “I was planning to move in with my last boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The mask guy we encountered at the cinema?” Oikawa asked, turning his expression into one of disgust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But wouldn’t you be sleeping in the same room as him if you moved in together?” Oikawa was confused. Even when they fought, he and Iwaizumi would sleep in the same place. Sure, it wasn’t pleasant but they did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa isn’t really fond of human contact. So I thought it would be better that way.” Atsumu explained once again, a serious tone to his voice. It lacked its usual lightheartedness, something that seemed to bother Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, when he turned my offer down it was a bummer but I really liked the place so I ended up moving in regardless.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm” Tooru made an act as if he was thinking hardly about it “somehow the prospect of having you as a roommate doesn’t sound half bad. Mocchi is definitely a plus.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled at him. They were nearing the apartment a couple of steps more and Oikawa would need to say  goodbye. “I would like some time to think about it, yes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’ll also be searching for apartments to show you in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have a goodnight Tsumu.” Oikawa gave him a soft smile, lots of implications behind it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Tooru.” Atsumu’s smile was the only thing he could think about as he went up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating fast, an erratic pace, and that was (in Tooru’s head)  not a good sign.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, I really need to get more consistant in uploading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence that engulfed the room was deafening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Who would have known that a little piece of elegantly decorated paper could have such effect? The navy blue and light gold made a stunning work at pleasing the eyes. The wedding invitation was as beautiful as the person handing it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko looked unbothered as usual, completely ignoring the room’s atmosphere as she continued handing out her wedding invitations. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her wedding invitations. His manager was getting married. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stoic, dashingly gorgeous Shimizu Kiyoko was getting married.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked down to the invitation and then up again to her. He just couldn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For how long had they been dating? He didn’t even know she had a boyfriend. He had a lot of questions and fortunately he knew where to look for the answers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Searching the room until his eyes landed on the mop of blonde hair. She must’ve feel his stare because she turned to look at him. Oikawa caught her gaze and signaled for her to get closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh escaping her lips, the tiny woman made her way to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yachan” Tooru whispered “Is Kiyoko really getting married?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yachi looked up at him “Do you think she’s capable of playing a prank on us?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am her best friend” Yachi’s voice had a smug tone to it “I mean. I did know about her boyfriend. I’ve met him a couple times but the engagement came out of nowhere. I was really surprised.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- for how long? Who’s this guy?” Oikawa was really confused. This was worse than his physics exam (which he barely managed to pass).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been dating for a couple of months. Mmm, nine, probably.” Yachi grabbed the invitation from his hands “He’s a year younger than Kiyoko. He owns the gym that Kuroo-senpai and Bokuto-senpai always goes to.” Yachi ran her thumb through the embedded paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a really nice guy. I’ve never seen Kiyoko act the way she does when she’s around him. I think he is her first love.”  Yachi’s whisper sounded strained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay Yachan?” Tooru said as Yachi came to rest her back against the wall just like him. Her head was low, she was looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know” Yachi responded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru examined the situation and came to a bit of a shocking conclusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was Yachi in love with Kiyoko?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yachan are you perhaps..” Yachi lifted her head to look at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“In love with her?” Yachi just stared at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Senpai, now what are you talking about?” She spoke in a monotonous tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you heartbroken because she’s marrying this Tanaka dude?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Senpai” Yachi whined “why would your thoughts go there? Not everyone’s gay, you know”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you?” Tooru asked defiantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t I what?” Yachi was quick to respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gay.” Tooru said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am not answering questions till my lawyer’s here.” Yachi and Tooru exploded into a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the giggles subsided Tooru asked again “then what’s your problem my girl?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the question Yachi sighed “She’s just getting married you know”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru quirked an eyebrow at her, she just dropped her head “ I mean, her husband would take priority over her best friend right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong. I am extremely happy for her. It’s just… I’m afraid we will fall apart.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yacchan..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Am I acting immature? I just really love my best friend and i don’t want to lose her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how any of that would happen.” A familiar voice spoke with just the softest hint of concern to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoko.” Yachi recognize, she refused any eye contact with the soon to be wed beauty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk for a moment please?” Both girls headed towards the company’s main door after Kiyoko’s request.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leaving a thoughtful Tooru behind. The best friend dilemma never seems to end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Talking about best friends, Sugawara leaned his head against Tooru’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your manager’s getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware, you’re taking Daichi with you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna need to tell him to clear a day or two from work.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru sighed, he didn’t want to go alone but he was as single as a pringle and he had no one to take.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unless…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should invite Atsumu to go with you.” Suga proposed, rubbing his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bad idea.” Tooru declined immediately. Weddings are either romantic or bitter; he didn’t want to be with Atsumu in either of those scenarios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Could you please enlighten me on how that is a bad idea?” Suga asked, irritated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re trying to avoid Suga,” Oikawa whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Avoid what? Feelings? A healthy relationship? Good sex?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-“ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He looks like he would be a good fuck, even Daichi said so.” Suga shrugged his shoulders as Oikawa glared at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point!” Oikawa moved from Suga’s contact and ran his hands through his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think me going into an environment in which I will totally get drunk with him is a good idea? I might say something stupid! And then” Tooru did some kind of separation motion with his hands “shaboom no friendship no more.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And do you think moving together with him is going to be any better?” Suga said, turning his back to him and grabbing a snack from the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- Suga how did you-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you talk to him last night about it” Suga peeled the wrapping from the sugary bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, you had your door open and I was getting some water.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s eyes were fixated on his shoelaces. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru.” Sugawara’s voice was laced with softness. “Why would I be mad at you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe you would think I was being ungrateful towards you. Since you’ve helped me so much.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga proceeded to grab both of Tooru’s hands. “I would NEVER think that way Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know I was just being dumb and-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my family, the reason I began to model, the person who brought me together with the love of my life.” Suga started rubbing circles in his palms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could never be mad at you Tooru and you are NOT dumb. Hella stupid maybe but not dumb.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru squeezed Suga’s hand and gave him a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have to tell me the moment you start sucking Atsumu’s face though. I have a bet going on with Daichi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that statement Tooru dropped Suga’s hand and headed towards the opposite direction. Not before outrageously shouting:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!!”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It had been a couple of days since the last time he saw Atsumu. They talked almost daily on the phone and they sent each other memes everyday. So it wasn’t like he hadn’t had contact with him. It’s just he missed seeing his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His stupid smirking face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you always smirking?” Tooru asked exasperated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. Does it bother you?” Atsumu responded absentmindedly. Not really paying attention to what Tooru was saying. He was checking something in his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a lot actually.” It did bother Tooru. Atsumu had nice lips and that god damned smirk only emphasized them more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Atsumu put his phone back in his pocket. “I made us some reservations for that place you wanted to go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru turned to look at him “but we already had lunch?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“For dinner dummy” Atsumu pinched Tooru’s nose “I told you I needed your help with something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true” Tooru swatted Atsumu’s hand away from his nose “What could your Senpai do for you today?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I got a wedding gig in the upcoming weeks, and I need a new dress shirt.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And you want me THE Oikawa Tooru to help you? I could help you but it’s gonna cost you great.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes at him. To which Tooru scoffed and turned his back “Fine! Have it your way then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. There in Atsumu’s index finger, a singular limited edition keychain from Tooru’s beloved alien video game franchise (Retro Aliens) was hanging. Tooru’s entire body gravitated towards it but before he could snatch it Atsumu spoke:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re a good boy and help me today you’ll get this. If you behave like the brat you normally are, I'll give this to Bokuto.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But Bokuto doesn’t even know what Retro Aliens is!” Oikawa was frightened by the idea that Atsumu would just simply give away such a precious object to someone who knows nothing about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t really matter” Atsumu said, his usual teasing smirk looked evil to Tooru at the moment “he’ll probably think it is cute and give it to Akaashi and since Akaashi is so enamored with him he’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So mean Tsumu-kun, so mean. “But since you drive such a hard bargain…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Atsumu nodded his head in victory “You’ll get this at the end of the day.” Atsumu grabbed Tooru’s precious keychain and saved it in his jacket pocket.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They headed toward one of the shops that was located on the outskirts of the shopping center. The shop had elegant double glass doors and once they entered the shop the smell of cleaning products was fairly present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru and Atsumu went straight to the shirts section of the shop. A couple of minutes into their search a young man with two-toned hair approached them and asked if they needed any help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru was about to recline his offer when he heard Atsumu gasp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shinsuke-San” Atsumu’ eyes were filled with recognition. The man, who was shorter than both Tooru and Atsumu, gave Atsumu a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time, Atsumu.” The man’s voice was very nice and now that he paid close attention his eyes were a nice shade of golden. They reminded him of Bokuto’s eyes, with the exception that Bokuto’s eyes were probably lighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru stood on the sidelines while Atsumu chatted with his apparently high school senpai. A few minutes went by and Tooru was starting to feel restless. Atsumu, probably sensing his discomfort turned to him “Ah yes! Shinsuke-san, let me introduce you to Oikawa Tooru, a very dear friend of mine and a super talented model.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, this is Kita Shinsuke. He was my high school senpai, he used to tutor me a lot back then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both men stepped towards one another and grasped each other’s hand in a polite handshake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Oikawa-san. I see Atsumu indeed has other friends besides Osamu and Rin.” A teasing gleam could be seen in Kita’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stretch a whine that sounded like a “Senpaai” but Tooru wasn’t entirely sure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They chatted for a few more minutes before returning to their shirt hunt. This time with the help of Atsumu’s old friend. Both Tooru and Kita agreed that Atsumu looked the best in black and purple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru and Kita were debating whether a light purple or a deep purple would be the best option for the snugged black slacks they forced Atsumu in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu did what he could and protested against the two men but it was to no avail. So now Atsumu, instead of buying just one item as he intended. Bought a pair of slacks and a light dress shirt. Shinsuke-san’s advice for him was that he would look the best with the first buttons unbuttoned since he had gotten so broad and it would bring out that broadness. Tooru only nodded in agreement saying his hair would look the best slicked back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they were done with Atsumu’s outfit, Tooru decided he too should look for formal fits. Tooru knew he could easily borrow a suit from the company but he wanted something for him and for him only. A personalized tailored suit would be too expensive, especially since he needed it on such short notice but he bet he could find something that would fit him just as fine as a tailored suit would.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rummaging through the endless clothing racks, Tooru found a muted sea foam green jacket which he immediately paired with a white dress shirt and a pair of brown slacks. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror when he heard Kita-San compliment him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Green really looks good on you. It brings out your eyes.” Tooru nodded in agreement, his brown eyes and brown hair complimented the outfit very well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention green is complementary to purple.” Tooru instantly caught the meaning behind his words and a light blush made its way towards his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the perfect moment for Atsumu to enter the room and catch a smirking senpai and a flustered Tooru. His dumbass apparently had no more smart question to ask the :</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you two flirting?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh Atsumu. If only you knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day they had spent a good amount of time at the shop. They left for the restaurant with only 15 minutes to spare. When they arrived at the place it was rather empty. The idea that you would only get a table through reservation seemed kind of foolish seeing more than half it the tables were unoccupied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was halfway through dinner that Tooru who was currently trying to stop Atsumu from stealing more of his food when he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. Curiously turning around he was met by his bushy eyebrowed friend and his no eyebrowed partner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What a funny pair they make.</p><p> </p><p>“Mattsun! Makki! How’re you guys?” Tooru had stood up from his chair to give each one of his friends a hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been mostly fine. Mattsun had a cold the last few days and today is the first time he goes out since he caught it.” Makki answered but he didn’t really seem interested in Tooru. Makki was currently staring directly in Atsumu’s direction. The scene was quite hilarious because Atsumu was currently doing his best to ignore said stare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun caught on what his boyfriend was trying to do and pulled on his hand to gain his attention. Makki did turn his attention back to him but not without clearing his throat and demanding an introduction to the hot male sitting on the chair (Makki’s description).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, these two gentlemen over here are my high school friends whom I couldn’t get rid of even in college. Matsukawa Issei and Takahiro Hanamaki.” Tooru said while pointing each one accordingly. Mattsun snorted while Makki rolled his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mattsun, Makki, this is Atsumu Miya photography student by day, yakuza member by night.” Atsumu took a step forward to offer each one of the men his hand but not before he had pinched Tooru’s side producing a squeeze from the model.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun shook his hand immediately with a polite smile on his face. Makki shook his hand and offered Atsumu no smile but a brief once over from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Miya-kun.” Mattsun said as he took Makki’s hand and looped it through his arms. “It’s been great seeing you Tooru but we should go to our table. Lord knows this restaurant has the stupidest policies.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before departing to their table Makki had one last thing to request of Tooru. “Hey Tooru.” Tooru looked at Makki’s direction. “We should catch up. Like <em> real soon </em>.” To which Tooru responded with a defeated nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he turned to his own table Atsumu was already seated and comfortably stealing Tooru’s food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Miya Atsumu. If you do not put that piece of bread where it belongs in the next three seconds. I’m gutting you with the butter knife.” Tooru’s voice was threatening but his eyes reflected the playfulness he felt. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At Tooru’s threat Atsumu plopped the bread into his mouth and made a show out savoring it. Tooru made his way slowly in the direction of the butter knife. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I warned you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After him and Atsumu’s little hang out. Tooru spent the remainding of the week apartment hunting with Atsumu. He stayed until late at night clicking on links Atsumu had sent him with apartment options he had gathered. Tooru never seemed to fully like any of the places. His mind always goes back to the prospect of moving in with Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was moving in with him a good idea? It would be certainly more affordable to have a housemate. Tooru thought that maybe he was just overthinking. Just like he always did. He had talked about this with Suga once again and Suga told him to do as he pleased. Suga advised him to just do as his heart wanted. A little cheesy if you asked Tooru but what else could be done in this situation?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Tooru had other things to worry about at the moment. Sitting across the table was Makki and he did not look pleased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you currently staying at?” Makki asked, chipping at his red nail polish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too Hanamaki.” Tooru curtly replied. “I believe Mattsun couldn’t make it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I forced him to stay behind. He said he’ll call you later.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You forced him to stay behind? Why?” Tooru knitted his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cut the bullshit Tooru. It is you and I who need to talk, Mattsun can be left out of the loop for once.” Makki’s voice took a harsh note to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You and I need to talk? Weren’t we supposed to catch up?” Tooru frowned “What are you on about Makki?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking about how you selfishly threw your relationship with Iwaizumi down the drain. Seriously Tooru, I expected more from you.” Makki was glaring at him accusingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea what you’re talking about Makki. Shut it.” Tooru’s voice was low, cold. He would not accept this treatment from a person who knew nothing about his past relationship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut it? You want me to see one of my best friends suffer because his boyfriend broke up with him just because the drama queen wasn’t getting enough attention so he decided to search for the attention somewhere else, and you want me to just shut it?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hanamaki.” Tooru intertwined his hands to keep them from shaking, he was trying to keep his temper under control. “Did you seriously call me under the pretense of ‘catching up’ just so you could rant about others' relationships which you clearly don’t know shit about?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makki’s eyebrows shoot up. “Don’t know shit about? You and Iwa are one of my close friends.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wrong. Iwaizumi is your close friend, or at least you’re acting as if you were only his friend because in all 25 minutes we’ve been here, you haven’t asked how I’ve been,  once. “Tooru calmly explained. “You incorrectly assume you know everything about my break up with Iwaizumi and blindly accuse and reproach me things. That I remind you, have no right to reproach me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru.” Makki sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been stressed lately. Iwa’s been a mess and I really dislike seeing him in that state.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Too bad Iwaizumi is feeling down and too bad you’ve been stressed but that still doesn’t give you the right to treat me this way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to know Tooru. So I can see how I help you two talk things out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for your help Makki. There’s no need for it. My decision is definite. I told him that when I broke up with him. I am not getting back with Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Makki took a sip of water. “You can’t possibly be serious Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh but I am, completely serious in fact.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makki’s frown deepened. “Is it because of that Miya guy? Are you seriously replacing Iwa with that guy? Iwaizumi has always been there for you Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That statement alone brought a bitter laughter from Tooru. “Has always been there for me? Oh yes absolutely! He has always been there to belittle my struggles, dismiss my issues, spike my anxiety and badmouth me with your help if I’m not mistaken.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am not replacing anyone. I’m moving onto better things and there’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Badmouth you? We would never do such a thing Tooru. Iwa talked to me about his problems unlike you.”  Makki’s accusing glare was back and getting on Tooru’s nerves more than ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And why would I talk about my problems with someone who if I recall correctly told me to stop texting him because it was bothersome? Or was it annoying?” Tooru met Makki’s glare with one of his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My God Tooru! I was joking. Why are you taking such things to heart? You should know we’re kidding! You should assume-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru scoffed “I should know?! What the fuck should I assume?! I guide myself from people’s actions and behaviors, Hanamaki. If I see I’m bothering someone I’m going to distance myself in order to not bother them any longer.” Tooru ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. “You know, that is yours and Iwaizumi’s fucking problem. You think that just because we have known each other for long you can get away with acting like complete assholes and have no consequences because I should know better than to take it to heart.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t assume shit. You shouldn’t be acting that way in the first place. And let me make you something clear. I broke up with Iwaizumi because I got tired of the way he mistreated me. Not because I’m searching for attention in another place. Which in the first place is a very valid reason for break up. Should I stay with someone who doesn’t give me the time of the day?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And If you’re left wondering what mistreatment, ask him. I’m sure he knows exactly what he did and he’s simply regretting not treating me better when he had the chance.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru stood up from his seat and left with a “When you honestly have the intention of catching up with me, call me. If not, then I’m not interested. Goodbye Makki, send my regards to Mattsun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Tooru was outside he took a few calming breaths to get his heart rate to normal. Makki was always closer than he was to Tooru but the way Makki was just blindingly assuming things about him left a bitter taste in Tooru’s mouth. Tooru took his phone out of his pocket, he went through his call log and pressed the call for the last person from the list.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Tooru said once the call was picked up. “Are you free right now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! How's 2021 treating y'all?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru was moving in by the end of the next month. Atsumu still couldn’t believe he got Tooru to agree to live with him. He was kind of excited, since he was born there was always someone next to him, Osamu. They shared a room up until last year of high school and when they moved out of their parents for college they naturally shared a tiny apartment. Later, when Osamu’s business started to take off they had upgraded to a bigger one, adding Rin into the mix. So the prospect of having someone to share his space with brought a warmth to his chest and the warmth just got warmer when he realized that the person he would be sharing his space with is Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And just to get things clear, Atsumu really likes Tooru. Like really likes him. Osamu pointed it out when he went to his twin’s place to steal some food. Rin pointed it out when he came to watch the new season of Bloody Housewives. Even Bokuto pointed it out, which for the record Bokuto had no idea who Atsumu’s new friend is. Bokuto had brought to his attention how dorky of a smile he has when he texts his new ‘friend’ when Atsumu went down to the gym to meet up with the couple who had asked him to be their photographer at their wedding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple consisted of the gym owner Tanaka Ryuunosuke and agent Shimizu Kiyoko. They were an odd pair to say at least. Shimizu was a quiet, seemingly serious person, absolutely stunning. Tanaka was energetic, dorky and kind of loud. At a first glance you wouldn’t believe they were a couple but the way Shimizu instantly reached for her boyfriend’s hand when they sat down to discuss the details of the wedding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wedding’s date had been set on the 27th of this same month. Tanaka enthusiastically explained that they had decided on the 27th because it took him 27 tries to get Shimizu to agree on a date, even though Atsumu hadn’t asked for an explanation in the first place. Atsumu didn’t mind though, getting to know the couple is very beneficial to his preparation. It gives him a good idea of what to look, and where to look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wedding ceremony will be held in the Izumi Botanical Gardens back in Sendai, Miyagi seeing as the couple was originally from there. It is planned to start at 4pm and estimated to end at 6pm. Then the wedding party will continue in one of the nearby hotels where the guests would be staying, including him. Atsumu was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the couple had taken the trouble of booking him a room too, normally he would have to pay for it himself and he didn’t actually mind it. He just thought it was very kind of the couple to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple informed him that it was going to be a relatively small wedding. The guests only included family members, close friends and a couple of work colleagues about 30 guests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he finished discussing the details with the couple, Atsumu headed out in direction of his brother’s restaurant but before he could go far his phone rang, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru” Atsumu answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you free right now?” Tooru’s voice sounded… strained. Atsumu knew instantly something was bothering Tooru but he decided against asking him and just answered:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah I was just about to head to Samu’s, see if I could steal some food. You wanna come with me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- um was hoping we could hang out? Just the two of us.” Tooru sounded kind of hesitant, it bothered Atsumu. He wanted Tooru to know that he could ask of him anything at any time, especially his company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah sure.” Atsumu responded immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Meet me at the park near your place in about 15 okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way.” Atsumu placed his phone back in his jean pocket and changed his direction towards the park.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Atsumu arrived at the park he could see that Tooru had already been there, waiting for him, various plastic bags beside him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru!” Atsumu greeted, Tooru instantly looked his way and Atsumu right away knew something was wrong. Atsumu had assumed he was having a bad day by the way Tooru’s voice sounded through the phone but by the looks of it maybe is more than just a bad day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru looked tired, drained. His brows were brought together by a tight frown, lips pursed in a tight line as opposed to Tooru’s usual bright smile.</p><p>“</p><p> </p><p>Hey” Tooru rose from the bench where he was seated. “I’m sorry if I called you at a wrong time but I just needed some company.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, Tooru I wasn’t busy by any means and I’m glad you called me. I did tell you that I’ll be here for you if you needed me.” In truth Atsumu was more than glad Tooru had called him, it made it look that Tooru was comfortable around him and that’s all he’s ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pushed Tooru back on the bench he was sitting on, then he proceeded to sit beside him. “Bad day?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru chuckled “Awful in fact.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You remember, last time at the restaurant that I introduced you to some high school friends?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pondered if he does remember their faces, not sure about his names though. “Um yeah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I kind of had a fight with one of them.” Tooru gave a deep sigh. “Makki and Mattsun have been my friends since before I even started dating my ex. They saw it all the pining, the awkwardness, the longing. They experienced all those things alongside me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing Atsumu could do was just sit there and listen and that’s what he did he listened to Tooru talk about how this Makki guy was always closer to his ex (he came to learn that Tooru’s ex was named Iwaizumi) than he ever was to Tooru. He listened about how Tooru decided against confiding in his friends because every time he would try to talk about how he felt he was teased and rudely dismissed. Atsumu listened about how hurt Tooru was about the accusations that his so-called friend made against him. It honestly made Atsumu’s blood boil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know what’s the worst part? Makki was there when Iwaizumu denied our relationship. Yet he had the nerve to say Iwaizumi had only done good to me.” Tooru had grabbed one of the cans he had brought and was currently chugging the contents down his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope Mattsun clears everything to him, so he can’t stop acting as if Iwaizumi is the goddamn victim when he’s not. I don’t even understand what he's so miserable about. Like bitch you were the one who bullied me into a break.” Tooru took another can of the bag.”I guess he was not expecting I would end it all huh? Serves him right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu took a moment to inspect what Tooru was currently furiously drinking down. When he finally took a look, Atsumu was surprised to find that the content of the cans were not alcoholic. “Sweet tea?” Atsumu wondered out loud. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru must have heard him because he gave Atsumu an explanation: “yeah, I can’t drink today. I have a shoot tomorrow and the last time I went to work while hungover Kiyoko gave me an earful.” Atsumu just stared at him in confusion “Kiyoko?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoko, my manager. You wouldn’t expect someone as quiet as her could get so mad. I kind of pissed my pants when she started scolding me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’s getting married at the end of this month. Man, you wouldn’t believe how shocked everyone was by the news. We would have never guessed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hoped he was correct in what he was about to say next. “Is um your manager getting married to someone by the last name Tanaka?” Tooru whipped his head to look at him, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’ll see you there at the wedding. I was hired as their photographer for the wedding.” Atsumu grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Tooru’s face was lit up. Atsumu opened one of the sweet tea cans and took a sip “And here I was stressing out about how I was going to ask you to go with me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly both of them froze. Atsumu had taken a big gulp and was currently coughing his lungs away. Tooru just stood there chewing slowly on the milk bread he had brought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You wanted me to be your date?” Atsumu managed to ask between coughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was planning on asking you to be my date. Only if you wanted though.” Tooru was strictly looking at his hands and Atsumu felt his heart clenched he couldn’t continue going on like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu took a deep breath, he needed to be calm. “Tooru I need to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru looked away from his hands, his beautiful brown eyes landed on Atsumu’s hazel ones. It took every ounce of Atsumu’s willpower to not melt right there and then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I like you.” Atsumu’s words were loud and clear. “As more than a friend, Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s expression could’ve been worse. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was hanging open. At least it wasn’t a disgusted reaction right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu I-“ Tooru’s voice sounded breathless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know you probably don’t feel the same and I could never hold that against you. You’re probably thinking a relationship is the last thing you want at the moment but I just needed to let you know. I don’t expect anything to come out of it but it felt wrong hiding that important fact from you.” Atsumu was quick to explain, maybe it was too late for Tooru to feel comfortable but Atsumu wanted to salvage what little he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I understand if you don’t want to move in with me anymore, I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I’m sorry.” Atsumu bowed his head at Tooru, he could feel the tip of his ears turned red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Could you give me some time to think about it?” Tooru asked in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu raised his head to look at Tooru. “I know it’s kind of mean to not give you an answer right away but I would like a little time to think about it.” Tooru was fidgeting with his pinky finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever you want Tooru.” Atsumu responded in a haze. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru stood up from his seat and gave him a smile. “Thank you for today Atsu, let’s talk later okay. I need to start heading back Kiyoki’s gonna chew me out if I walk in tomorrow with eye bags.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was frantically pounding on his twin’s door. A disheveled looking Suna received him at the door with a glare. “The fuck are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too Rin” Atsumu said as he was taking his shoes off in the entrance. “Where’s Samu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Living room”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Atsumu rounded the corner the sluggish voice of his brother could be heard asking “Babe who was it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To which Atsumu responded “don’t know babe some random guy claiming to be your long lost brother.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck are you doing here Tsumu?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can feel your love for me dripping in every syllable.” Atsumu rolled his eyes and went to take a seat next to his brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, that’s my seat” Came Suna’s voice as he came back from the kitchen with a pickle jar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re excused, I’m staying the night,” Atsumu said, stealing one of Suna’s pickles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Osamu asked as he flipped through the channels.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, Minato-san’s wife went into labor earlier than expected. He took a couple days off to be with her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not here because you missed your brother-in-law’s company of that I’m sure since you have barely even texted me at all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Sunarin, I’ve been busy.” Atsumu defended himself half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hanging out with Tori?” Suna smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How do you-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He was my friend first, remember. I introduced you two and this is how I get paid.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu flushed at the mention of Tooru which both Suna and Osamu seemed to catch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I confessed to Oikawa Tooru.” Atsumu said hurriedly, barely understandable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“YOU WHAT?!” Suna and Samu exclaimed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “God, you’re stupid.” Suna said once Atsumu finished telling his little mishap in the park. Osamu just nodded his head in agreement with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know, trust me. I know. I didn’t mean to tell him right there and then. It just felt-“ Atsumu ran a hand through his already messy hair “wrong. I guess. He was planning on moving with me next month. I felt like I was tricking him in some sort of way by letting him move in knowing damn well I have feelings for him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Since when?” Osamu asked, the tv had been turned off and they were all sitting on the floor. It felt more intimate that way, Atsumu was resting his back against the sofa, Suna was laying on his back while Osamu was sitting crossed legged next to him. “I’m just confused I guess” Osamu scratched the back of his ear “it was obvious you liked the dude but I didn’t think it was in a romantic way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know, it’s hard to tell. I always found him really attractive, beautiful but I mean who wouldn’t? He is a model for a reason.” Atsumu tried to avoid as much eye contact as he could, he knew exactly what Samu would tell him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If I had to pinpoint the moment I realized I liked him; it would be right after when he broke up with his boyfriend. Just seeing him so upset for clearly someone who wasn’t worth it made me furious. I just kept on thinking how I would make it right for him, how I would treat him as he deserves. From that point onwards it just kinda snowballed and now here we are.” Atsumu gestured vaguely between the three of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suna and Atsumu knew what was Samu’s current main concern before he even had the time to voice it. Atsumu’s past relationship, it was an easy guess and seeing as Samu’s question was if he had moved on from Sakusa completely, it was the right one too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was not a single sliver of doubt in Atsumu’s voice. “I’ve been over him for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suna’s expression took a serious note “Are you sure you’re not exploiting your feelings for Tooru just to validate yourself Atsumu?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No! I would never do that! Rin!” Atsumu answered quite horrified by Suna’s question. Atsumu was sure of his feelings towards Tooru and just the thought of using Tooru as a way of validation made him sick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna make sure Atsumu.” Suna sighed, looking at him apologetically. “Tori’s my friend too and I know you know well enough the last thing he needs is another heartbreak.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’ll happen. He’ll have to like me in the first case and I don’t think that’s what’s going on.” Atsumu knew he sounded defeated and in a sense he was. Atsumu was quite sure Tooru didn’t reciprocate his feelings and the friendship they've built may have gone to waste by his actions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was just simply not cut out for romance. He knew this already, but  even knowing it he couldn’t restrain himself from hoping that maybe, someday he was going to get proven wrong. He hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to post this on Valentines but assigments caught up to me quicker than inspiration, so sorry about that. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope y'all like it as much as I do.</p><p>On another note thank you for the 100+ kudos and the insane amount of hits. I never thought this much people would like my little fic and share their love for Atsuoi with me&lt;3</p><p>Also, reading your comments make my day, so don't be shy to comment about anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The way the Tanaka groom looked at Kiyoko was heart clenching at the least. Not because it was sad, but because you could feel the love this man exudes for his wife-to-be. Atsumu was glad he was there at the moment. He was thankful he was the one appointed to capture all these beautiful moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could capture the way Kiyoko’s eyes shined like the entire solar system was trapped within her orbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was able to capture Tanaka’s teary eyes, his shaking hands, his undeniable love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His favorite moment, however, was when he had a chance to look away from the couple and he spotted Tooru. Tooru, standing in all his gorgeous glory, looking like the most precious thing on the planet with a smile brighter than any light, including that of the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tooru caught him blatantly staring, his smile only widened, and that’s when Atsumu knew he was completely and utterly fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his camera deciding to snap a picture at that handsome man. The same man who held his heart between his delicate hands. Falling in love with Tooru was definitely not part of his plan. But he couldn’t come to regret it, not when Tooru was looking at him like that. Bright, chocolate eyes shining like they were made up of stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu Miya had completely and irrevocably fallen in love with Oikawa Tooru. He had fallen in love with a dorky, sassy and beautiful space enthusiast. He had fallen in love with a person who had trouble seeing just how heavenly precious he was and Atsumu wanted to be the one who reminded him of that every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping the picture he wanted, Atsumu sent Tooru a soft smile before returning his attention to the couple. He couldn’t spend all the time gazing at Tooru, he was working at the moment after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu got one of his favorite pictures while the couple exchanged their vows. As Tanaka wiped the many tears that escaped his eyes, Kiyoko was describing how Ryuu (Kiyoko’s nickname for her soon-to-be husband) has become her favorite person in the world. She described how his little action had captured her heart with the most loving gaze Atsumu had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another favorite of his was when the couple finally were declared husband and wife. The way Tanaka cradled his wife’s face and pulled her into the softest of kisses. After the kiss he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed each one of her fingertips, ending with a kiss on his now ring bearing finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding ceremony ended with the groom’s sister sobbing loudly about how happy she was for her little brother. The bride had two older brothers who looked as stoic and ethereal as her. Apparently not as stoic because as soon as the bride approached them with the most joyful smile on her face the both of them pulled her into a bone crushing hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the groom’s and bride’s parents were talking about how they can’t wait for grandchildren. Kiyoko’s  maid of honor was currently beating Tanaka’s best man with her flower bouquet for some stupid joke he had made at her expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was so into capturing each little moment that he didn’t even notice some approaching him. It was until he felt a light tap on his shoulder that he was pulled out of his lenses. Atsumu turned around to face a smiling Suga. Suga had wrapped his arm around an attractive, serious looking man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu! Tooru told me you would be here as the main photographer. I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s always a pleasure seeing you Suga-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go with the ‘san’ again. I told you last time to drop it!” Suga jokingly scolded Atsumu before he gestured to the man beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Daichi! Let me introduce you to Miya Atsumu. Tooru’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Atsumu was confused as to why Suga had pronounced the word ‘friend’ as he did but decided to ultimately ignore so he could stretch his hand to meet Daichi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi had a firm grip on his “Sawamura Daichi, pleasure meeting you Atsumu-kun. I’ve heard a lot of things about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully only good things.” Atsumu said with a grin which Sawamura returned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mostly </span>
  </em>
  <span>good things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Is Tooru going around running his mouth and staining my good name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I what?” Tooru’s voice came suddenly from behind him, making Atsumu jump. Causing Suga and Sawamura to openly snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hearing is as sharp as ever Tooru.” Sawamura said between chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sharp? Tooru has selective hearing, remember?” Suga turned to smirk at his best friend “Tooru only hears what he wants to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I do have selective hearing and I’m choosing to ignore you.” Tooru announced before taking Atsumu’s wrist. “Now if you excuse us, I’d like to introduce Atsumu to someone much nicer than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru started pulling Atsumu in the opposite direction he had come from. “Don’t listen to what Suga and Daichi said, they like to team up and bully me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should team up with them sometime then.” Atsumu chucked at Tooru’s indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Tooru! You know you’re cute when you’re mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru just rolled his eyes at him. “Gosh you’ve gotten so cheesy since you confessed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed at the way Tooru’s ears became red at the tip. “Well, you did say you’ll give me a chance so I’m trying my best to woo you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how I regret ever saying that.” Tooru sighed, but a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try wooing you some more later, I shouldn’t flirt with my clients’ guests. Atsumu told Tooru with a solemn look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you try doing that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After noticing that they’ve been walking for a while Atsumu started wondering who was the person Tooru wanted to introduce him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, may I ask who is this person you’re introducing me to?” </span>
  <span>Tooru put a halt to his steps as he heard Atsumu’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that. No one in particular I just wanted to get you as far away from Suga and his embarrassing loud mouth. I’m pretty sure you already know everyone here anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re afraid Suga will spill your dirty secrets huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, he just likes to bully me.” Oikawa turned to face Atsumu and poked Atsumu’s nose “and I know you like to do it too. So you two should be separated at all costs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me then?” Atsumu had the goofiest of grins while he rubbed his nose. He couldn’t understand how Tooru kept on getting cuter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I told you nowhere in particular.”  Tooru resumed his steps only to stop once again. “Now that I think of, I want a photo with my beautiful manager.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s go and take your picture, that’s the reason I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding celebration ended as beautifully as it started. Atsumu had to admit this event’s pictures were his favorite by far. You could just feel the joy, the gratitude, the tenderness, the love that those pictures seem to irradiate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu explained to the now husband and wife that he’ll have their pictures ready in the span of a week or two since he had to filter, order and retouch them. The newlyweds were the first ones to retire to their hotel bedroom as they wanted to spend their first married night together. The couple was dismissed with the loud cheers of their loved ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Atsumu arranged his things he saw clearly drunk Akaashi clinging to Bokuto, Kuroo had taken his boyfriend as soon as the words ‘I’m tired’ had left his mouth. Sawamura-San and Suga were nowhere to be seen. Tanaka’s best man was being dragged away from the bar by a tall, long haired man while Kiyoko’s maid of honor was on what looked like her 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> piece of cake. Atsumu couldn’t really blame her though it was one of the most delicious cakes he had ever eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re finished?” Tooru’s voice resonated in the now empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almo</span>
  <span>st, just need to take this back to the car.” Atsumu pointed at his bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here let me help.” Tooru said as he took one of the bags out of Atsumu’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the car in silence. The night’s air had gotten chilly and the moon was partially hidden by clouds. It was a beautiful night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had put the bags inside the car’s trunk. Tooru leaned against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful night is it?” Tooru asked in the softest of voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Atsumu answered although he thought that nothing could compare to how beautiful Tooru looked as he stared at the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sort of panicked when you confessed to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu huffed a chuckle “Yeah I could tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you. It did come out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru gave him a small smile before continuing to stare at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I panicked was because I’ve been crushing on you for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu felt his jaw hit the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look so surprised? Suga says I’ve been quite obvious”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could feel his pulse thrumming in his throat. “Not to me, no”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the park-” Tooru stopped, he took a deep breath. Atsumu could see that his hands were slightly shaking. With a newfound confidence, Atsumu took both of Tooru’s hands into his own. He felt his heart skip when he felt Tooru squeezed them lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you blurred out that you liked me, the only thing I could think of is how much I wanted to kiss you. That’s why I left in such a rush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had to bite his tongue, preventing himself from blurting out another confession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm scared. I know how damaging romantic love is to a friendship. I don’t know if I want to risk what we currently have for something so uncertain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you , I really do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your hair. I like your eyes and how they sparkle when Mocchi nuzzles your lap. I like that for some stupid fucking reason you for the love of God can not stop smirking. I like the way you text me goodnight. I like the way you think that every single moment is worthy to be captured on the lenses of your camera. I like the way Suga says you look at me as if I had hung the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But regardless of how much I like you, I'm still unsure. I'm afraid that once you realize how taxing is being in a relationship with someone like me. You’ll get tired of dealing with me and you’ll act differently towards me. You'll start being cold and distant with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru unclasped their hands and turned to face him. “I don’t think I can take you acting that way with me. I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had been silent the whole time. Attentively listening to what Tooru had to say. He knew how difficult it was for Tooru to voice his fears and insecurities. Atsumu listened until Tooru had no more left to say and once he stopped talking Atsumu made sure Tooru’s breathing had returned to a somewhat normal state before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I realized I liked you the moment you left my apartment on that Tuesday morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu reached for Tooru’s hand, clasping them together while he rubbed Tooru’s palm with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had woken up that morning with the cutest bed hair I’ve ever seen. It was clear by the way you were glaring at the window that you were not a morning person. Even though you were visibly upset you didn’t hesitate in making a small talk with me. As you confided in me with your worries and even asked for my input, I got more mad by each word you spoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘How could they make someone so beautiful as you so sad?’ I kept thinking about that even after you had left. I was worried about you. I didn’t want to see you look as distraught as you looked the night before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried that if you did break up with your ex you’ll end up regretting ever listening to my advice. But as you started calling me more frequently I could hear the way your voice sounded less strained and the day I saw you at the movies might as well be the day cupid shot his arrow right through my heart. That day, your stance was different , it was like you were floating around the place. Your smile. God Tooru your smile! It was simply breathtaking and the way your eyes brightened as you met mine left my legs feeling like jelly.” Atsumu took a deep breath, he felt as if his heart would escape his ribcage any moment now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I did not mean to confess to you in the way I did. I don’t regret it because if it weren’t for that I would probably not be able to tell you just how beautiful your eyes look in the nighttime.” Atsumu leaned closer to Tooru, he could feel Tooru’s hitched breath on his lips. “I would probably be too scared to tell you just how much I want to kiss you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu..” Tooru’s voice sounded breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, may I kiss you?” Atsumu whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tooru said, closing the distance between their lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some Atsumu being a Tooru simp, as you know, usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kiss was soft, incredibly soft. Atsumu’s hair brushed against Tooru’s face, tickling him. It felt like the soft breeze on a summer afternoon, the kiss was better than any variant of imagination Tooru could have ever dreamed of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru initiated it and Atsumu ended it, but the contact between the two of them never ceased. Atsumu cupped Tooru’s face between his hands, brushing the pad of his thumb along Tooru’s cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Tooru.” Atsumu said in a breathless whisper, those words were only meant to be heard by Tooru. “It hurts me every time you fail to see just how precious you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to be th</span>
  <span>e one who kisses all your doubts, insecurities and worries away.” Atsumu kissed Tooru’s forehead. “I would like to take you on every single one of your dreamed dates,” Atsumu kissed Tooru’s left cheek, “I would like to cheer you on every single little thing you do,” Atsumu kissed Tooru’s right cheek “I would like to be there when things don’t go your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does ‘being in a relationship with someone as me,’ means?” Tooru opened his mouth to answer Atsumu’s question but it was quickly closed by Atsumu’s kiss. “Someone as pretty as you? Someone as smart as you? As funny? As clever? As strong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu brought their still intertwined hands towards his mouth and gave a little kiss to Tooru’s hand. “I would absolutely love being in a relationship with someone as you, no matter how taxing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise you a perfect relationship Tooru, but I can promise you that I would cherish you for as long as it lasts. Which I hope is a long, long time. I will respect you and your boundaries. I will support you and your dreams. As long as you want me by your side, I’ll stay by your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru felt like crying. He could tell that Atsumu was pouring his heart into those tiny promises. To prevent the oncoming tears from spilling, Tooru did the one thing his heart has been screaming to do ever since Atsumu started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru kissed Atsumu again and again and again. It was one kiss after the other, their lips never going far from each other, only parting when breathing felt necessary and then connecting once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru lost track of time. They could’ve been kissing for hours and he wouldn't have noticed, too enthralled by the sensation of Atsumu’s lips on his neck. Too soon for his liking, Atsumu detached his lips from his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should walk you to your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru cradled Atsumu’s face in his palms, he then swept his thumb in Atsumu’s kiss-swollen lips. Atsumu was always going about how Tooru was beautiful, but Tooru felt that right now Atsumu was the most beautiful thing on the planet. The way Atsumu’s hazel eyes were looking at him, full of shine and an emotion Tooru knew all too well, made him shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any silver of doubt Tooru could have had was gone. Tooru wanted Atsumu, he wanted to be the only one who could see Atsumu like this, he wanted Atsumu’s attention, Atsumu’s body, Atsumu’s heart. Tooru wanted Atsumu all for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we get back to Tokyo you should take me on a proper date Atsumu. You can’t expect to woo me with just a few kisses.” Atsumu smiled at his proposal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point Tooru, I’ll give you anything you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Tooru giggled. “Then there’s this limited edition action figure of Invasion’s main character at the mall. Think you could get it for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night kept on getting colder, signs of the nearing winter, but Tooru felt no chills. Atsumu's hands did a good job at keeping him warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm telling you Kiyoko they’re together.” Was the first thing Tooru heard as he quietly opened his and Yachi’s shared room. His lips were still warm and tingly after kissing Atsumu goodnight. The urge to jump onto his bed and squeal like a teenager fangirl kept on getting stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t know they were dating?” Short pause. “I SAW THEM MAKING OUT! OF COURSE THEY’RE DATING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that the photographer was looking at Oikawa-senpai with goofy eyes.” Yachi kept on whispering through the phone, to what he assumed was an uninterested Kiyoko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goofy eyes” that made Tooru laugh, but apparently his cackle was not a welcomed one because as soon as Yachi heard it her body went as stiff as stale bread. Tooru couldn’t stop laughing, deciding he was gonna tease Atsumu later about said ‘goofy eyes’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi-Oikawa-senpai” Yachi turned to greet him, eyes strictly glued to Tooru’s dress shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yacchan you should let Kiyoko rest. It's been an exciting day for everyone, I'm sure she's tired besides gossiping about your favorite senpai can wait until daylight right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” Yachi whispered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.. I guess I don’t really mind if it's you.” Tooru said, too high on his cloud to care about some unimportant gossip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of that senpai, I should not be talking about others behind their backs. I apologize.” Yachi apologized, adding a low bow to her apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should keep that in mind next time then, Yachi.” Tooru said as he picked his toiletries and headed to the bathroom for a nice bubble bath to top this good day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the incredible muscle-relaxing bath he took, Tooru went to sleep with the goofiest of smiles and a newfound warmth. A warmth that Atsumu had spread all over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&lt;3Tooru&lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunday 26 (6:49)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning handsome</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:52)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up to Tooru’s good morning text was the proof he needed to refute that everything that happened the night before hadn't been Atsumu’s sweet dream. Weeks before he thought that Tooru would never be interested in him but not only had he found out that wasn't the case but Tooru actually wanted to be with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu knows they’re on a tin line, both hurt after past relationships came to an aggressive end. Regardless of the mined territory they are at the moment, they both decided to do this together. Atsumu could feel his heart swell. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning Tooru</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:54)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No compliment?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I agree to date you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this is what I get?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even a </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning to the most </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful person”?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:54)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My apologies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me correct myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning gorgeous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:54)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you're blushing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite that big head of yours</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You for the love of God </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't take a compliment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:55)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'M NOT?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:56)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dont lie to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:56)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;:(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:57)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 6:58)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want to head down and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have breakfast before we go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suga and Daichi are coming </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s Yachi, Suga’s manager too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You met her last night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 7:00)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure sure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything to see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That pretty face of yours</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me 5 and i'll head down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 7:00)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry I heard they have </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strawberry pancakes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be waiting for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the elevator</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Read 7:00)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu didn't need five minutes, he was by Tooru’s side in less than three. Tooru refused to give him a good morning kiss but he was more than pliant in taking his hand and interlocking their fingers with one another. Who knows maybe Tooru did give him a kiss once they were inside the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga, Daichi and Yachi-san were waiting for them, already seated at a table near big windows. Noticing their interlocked hands, Daichi sighed and opened his wallet placing a 10,000 yen bill onto Suga’s expecting hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi greeted them both cheerfully as Tooru shot a glare at Suga whose only response was to stick his tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chuckled, giving a gentle squeeze to Tooru’s hand. Tooru turned to look at him and the glare that he had been wearing was replaced by a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go get you a plate of those strawberry pancakes you were talking about?” Atsumu asked Tooru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Letting go of Tooru's hand, Atsumu rose from his seat. As he made his way towards the hotel’s breakfast bar he was joined by Suga and Yachi. Yachi though quickly made a bee line for the bacon beagles leaving Atsumu and Suga relatively alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, I guess Tooru and you finally talked things out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank heavens, I couldn't deal with the sexual tension anymore. It was suffocating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed at Suga’s antics, he was having a lovely morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! By the way Suga, what was that you bet on with Daichi-san?” Atsumu asked as he put some fruit on Tooru’s pancakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, </span>
  <span>on how long it would take for you two to figure things out.” Suga answered honestly, grabbing two plates of Tamago Kake Gohan for both his boyfriend and him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi bette</span>
  <span>d on after Tooru moved in with you. I betted on it before that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu scrunched his nose in disgust, he really couldn’t understand how people like to eat that. Just the smell of the raw egg on top was enough to make Atsumu gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you don’t like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Suga, I don’t mean to offend you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, no offense was taken. Tooru doesn’t like it either, says it's just premature chicken on top of rice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like something Tooru would say.” Atsumu sighed fondly as he placed both of the plates and orange juice glasses on on a tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, our dear, beautiful, talented Tooru, you see Atsumu. Tooru is one of the few persons I'll give my life for. I know what kind of person you are but just let me clarify these:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyes turned cold, his voice took a menacing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not stand for another heartbreak. If you by any chance hurt Tooru in any kind of way, I will make sure you regret ever being born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he finished his little warning the coldness in Suga’s eyes was replaced by the usual warmth. A sweet smile was placed on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gulped. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back to Tokyo was tremendously pleasant for both Atsumu and Tooru. Suga had subtly suggested for Atsumu to give Tooru a ride back to Tokyo despite Suga and Daichi going to the exact same place. Well, it's not like Atsumu was going to complain against the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there they were, the both of them in Atsumu’s borrowed car. He had borrowed Osamu’s car for the occasion, as he always does. Tooru is currently trying to fight sleep despite him being obviously tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sleep Tooru, I'll wake you up if I need anything I promise.” Atsumu told him for the 5th time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about? Who's tired?” Tooru childly protested, his eye lids dropping low, clearly exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, if you don’t go to sleep in the next three minutes Im stopping the car and I'm not gonna restart it until I see those pretty eyes of yours closed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru simply stuck his tongue at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God! Why</span>
  <span>'re you being so stubborn? Like is not that hard? Just close your eyes? You're clearly tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru sighed. Atsumu was clearly not getting anywhere with this type of approach, so he tried another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you perhaps,” Atsumu made the puppiest of puppy eyes he could think of, bottom lip quivering “not trust my driving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Tooru gave him a dead stare. “Don’t make that expression ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Atsumu said, exaggerating his expression even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuz you look ugly as hell my guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu indignantly scoffed at Tooru’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame me, just stating facts.” Tooru chuckled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for the last time Atsumu, I'm not tired. I sometimes get motion sickness that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t motion sickness go away if you sleep?” Atsumu questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm yeah, sometimes.” Tooru answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go to sleep?” Atsumu teasingly suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why????”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Tooru said as he put one of his hands in one of Atsumu’s upper thighs “Once we’re back in Tokyo the agency is going to keep me real busy since Kiyoko’s gone on her honeymoon. It's going to be very hard to meet up so i don't want to waste the free time we have left on something as trivial as sleeping.” Tooru finished explaining, squeezing Atsumu’s thigh lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Tooru.” Atsumu groaned. “You can’t do things like that and expect me not to crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die on me just yet Atsumu, you still have to take me out on that date you promised.” Tooru mischievously giggled, squeezing his thigh once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stayed silent for about ten minutes. And then out of nowhere he pulled the car to the side of the road, grabbed Tooru’s face and kissed him until they were both panting for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep it was indeed, a very lovely ride.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/2Dloveer</p><p>Here’s my twt for anyone interested. :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>